Unexpected Future
by Shy Owl
Summary: Time Travel! Ichigo Kurosaki thought that today would be like any other day, but fate has other things in store with him and he meets his future kids and a whole mess begins. Mpreg. CHAPTER 19 UP!
1. Meeting with Saki and Kazuko

**I sadly do not own bleach or its characters**

The day had started normal with an expected attack from my good old man.

"ICHIG-" yelled my father as he burst through my door ready to punch me, but was silenced as my foot met his face. No matter what, he always does this crap.

He fell to the floor and said, "My beautiful son, to be able to block my attack you are skilled," with a trembling thumbs up and a bump on his head.

"Shut up old man, you always pull this crap on me," I stepped over my old man's prone body and went downstairs for breakfast. My little sisters were already for school, and eating breakfast. Karin was eating some miso soup and waved at me while Yuzu was scooping soup rice into a bowl with a pink apron on. Yuzu smiled at me and said "Good Morning Ichi-nii." "Morning Yuzu, Karin," I sat down to eat some rise with miso soup.

I heard banging from upstairs and my old man came crashing down with a bump from my kick and grinned, "HELLO, MY BEAUTIFUL CHILDREN, IF MASAKI WERE TO SEE YOU SHE WOULD BE SO HAP-," again I kicked him so I could finally get some quiet.

I grabbed m bag and looked over my shoulder, "bye Yuzu, Karin."

"Bye Ichi-nii"

I left the house with my bag over my shoulder and began my way to school. As I was walking I heard a distant whoosh through the air and saw the sky above shift into rainbow colors and two people crash down from it. The sky shifted back to sky blue, but the people that came from it fell towards the nearby park with a big crash.

The people around me didn't seem to notice anything out of the usual and went on their way.

My curiosity got the better of me and I ran towards the place where the things crashed. I had the feeling that those people that crashed weren't human because I'm the only one who noticed it.

I reached the park, and hid behind a nearby tree that was caught in the blast. My eyes widened when I saw that the area was scorched and there were two people standing in the middle of the blast who looked fine even though they just fell from the sky.

The part that freaked me out was that the boy looked exactly like me. He had the same orange hair, but it fell in his face, same brown eyes, same peach skin, but looked about an inch smaller than me.

'What the hell, he looks just like me.'

The kid was arguing with a girl who looked like Aizen, but she had spiky long hair held up by a skull hairband looked about 5'7".

"Look what you did, baka, we crashed, and now were separated from Masaki and Takeshi," yelled the kid who looked like me with low baritone.

"Hah, now yer blaming me Kazuko, if ya had just followed my instructions, we wouldn't be separated," shrieked the girl with a tic mark on her head. She grabbed the front of his shirt and raised her other hand in the air tightened in a fist.

" You are not blaming me this time, Saki, and now its your fault we might not get home," The boy, Kazuko spat and they both widened their eyes and looked in my direction.

The girl sighed, "Whoever you are, we won't hurt ya, we just wanna talk." I froze behind my tree, but stepped out and they both paled and theit eyes widened with recognition. With no tree in the way, I could really get a good look at them.

The boy, Kazuko, had a black fedora, wore a black suit with a white dress shirt, and black shoes. He had a katana with a silver hilt across his back with a blue strap.

The girl, Saki, had her hair up with a skull bow, black boots with white and black tights, black shorts that reached her thighs, a white dress shirt, and a spiked collar. She has a sword that looked similar to my early Zangetsu, but with a black hilt.

"Who are you, and why do you look like me." Kazuko frowned and Saki scowled with tense forms.

Kazuko sighed, "even if I told you, you's think I was insane."

My scowl deepened and turned towards the girl and said, "I can handle it, I'm not some little kid."

They seemed hesitant but I wouldn't give in and they sighed and looked at me with sad eyes. Why do they look so sad.

"We aren't from this time, and were Visoreds, also we are your-," Kazuko slapped his hand around her mouth and yelled, "Stupid, if we tell him it could mess up the timeline."

I couldn't help but start to laugh and not giggle because I don't giggle. I fell to my knees in a laughing fit and they just stared at me nervously.

" You really think I'd believe that you're from the future and let me guess you're my future kids or something right." This was so insane, there is no way that they could be from the future.

I looked up the ground and stopped laughing when I saw that they were dead serious. No way, this could never, I mean I'm pretty sure that men can't get pregnant. I started to panic and noticed that my vision was darkening.

The last thing before my vision entirely faded was their hands reaching for me and thinking 'how did I end up with Aizen of all people.'


	2. Mama Ichi

**I sadly do not own bleach or its characters**

Saki POV

This has to be the worst day in my entire life and I am 758 years old. My insane older sister and brother created a time machine and activated it as an experiment, and took us with them.

Kazuko, my older brother by 111 seconds, and I crash landed in some forest and he started blaming me for this freakin' mess, that bastard.

We stopped arguing when we sensed a spiritual pressure behind a scorched tree. I sighed, 'great, were lost and now someone saw us.' "Whoever you are, we won't hurt ya, we just wanna talk," I sighed.

The person stiffened behind the tree, but hesitantly stepped out from behind the eyes widened and I paled when I saw a younger version of my mother. 'Damn, those idiots sent us to a time where we aren't even born yet, when I get by hands on those idiots I will destroy them.'

He looked about 15 or so, and guessed that we are in a time before we were even born. He looked more muscular, had short hair that reached his neck, and wore a school uniform. He still wore that same scowl on his face, 'some things never do change do they.'

Next to me, Kazuko looked as surprised as me and was very pale. Mom looked at us with suspicion and curiosity in his eyes and asked who we were and why did Kazoku look so much like him. Kazuko kept his head downcast and answered, "Even if we told you, you'd think I was insane." Mom's scowl deepened and he said, "I can handle it, I'm not some little kid." Mom looked toward me and I told him we were from the future and Visoreds, and was about to admit we were his future chidren when Kazoku shut me up when his hand clamped over my mouth. He knows that I can't lie to Mom and called me stupid because the truth could affect the timeline.

I heard some girly giggling and saw Mom on the ground clutching his stomach. I stared at him nervously and thought that maybe he might have gone insane. Maybe if I was in his shoes I'd guess I would laugh too because of the insanity of our situation.

He looked up at us while kneeling on the ground with a silly grin spread across his face and his hands set on his stomach. He laughed, " You really think I'd believe that you're from the future and let me guess you're my future kids or something right." He doesn't know how right he is. Kazuko and I straightened up and put up a serious face to let him know we were not kidding. He suddenly stopped laughing and started to look as pale as a sheet. His eyes closed and he fell to his side, but I caught him before his head met the ground.

He was out cold so I set him near a tree so we could get a better look at him.

Kazuko checked Mom's condition, "He must have passed out due to the situation, Mom will wake up soon." I sighed in relief, 'that's good.' "What do we do Kazu-nii," I whispered in a cracked voice. If we changed even one small thing, we could mess everything up. "I-I don't know Saki, but we'll have to find Takeshi and Masaki." I sat down Indian style and set Mom's head on my lap so he was more comfortable. "If we are in the Human world with Mom, won't they be in Hueco Mundo with Dad."

Kazoku had that glint in his eyes whenever he thinks in a dire situation and nodded his head, "Probably, so when Mom wakes up we'll have to wipe his mind of us and go."

"No way," I snapped my head down and saw that Mom was awake and scowling at Kazuko with that usual fire in his amber eyes. Although he has a light blush on his cheeks when he sat up, 'probably because he was on my lap.'

"You can't expect me to just let you erase my mind and leave do you," Mom growled as he glared at Kazuko. Kazuko glared at Mom, "What do you expect, if any of your shinigami friends find out they'll execute us."

Mom looked pained, he knew Soul Society might do that, since I looked exactly like my dad. 'Why would he care, I mean he doesn't even know us, as always he always seems to surprise me.

He looked up at Kazuko defiantly, and stuttered, "th-that, look Kazuko, right, if I don't tell them will you explain this situation to me and then you can erase my memory, deal,".

"Kazuko, we can trust him can't we, I mean he is our mother." Kazuko stared at me with an uneasy gaze, then turned away and started looking for our bags that we had lost when we crashed. Mom looked irritated that he didn't even answer, but I grabbed his calloused hand and smiled, "that means ok with him."

He flinched when I grabbed his hand so I let go and stood up. I offered him my hand, and he grabbed it. As soon as he was up he whispered, "thanks, Saki, so you're really my daughter, and Aizen is you're father."

I scratched my cheek nervously, but gave him a small grin."Y-yes, well yeah, but he has changed since you two got together, and I hope that you won't think I'll backstab you like D-dad."

He looked away guilty and the atmosphere shifted into an akward silence. I suddenly felt really embarassed and quickly said, "so what will we do Mom, Kazuko." I hope that will ease the situation easily, this is so weird, but so cool at the same time.

Kazuko came from a clearing with our backpacks and said, "well is there anyone who you can really trust, kaasan." He looked as if in deep thought because of the deep scowl on his face. Mom scowled," u-um is the mother really necessary, could you call me Ichigo or something, and we could probably go to Urahara san."

I smirked and skipped a few steps before turning around before shooting him a big grin, "well, about the mother part, even if you're uncomfortable, we are used to calling you Mom so that's a no-no, right Kazuko."

I smiled at my brother who was leaning against a tree.

He snorted, "Exactly, and we will go to Uncle Kisuke." Mom kept starring at us as if we were figments of his imagination so I gave him a little push and said with a teasing tone, "even if ya stare at us we won't disappear Mama Ichi."

His face reddened and he yelled, "don't call me that, it's Ichigo, Saki." Kazuko smirked and I smiled saying, "You'll always be out Mama Ichi, so get used to it." He sighed and said, "No matter what you'll keep calling me Mom, won't you."

"Bingo, Kaasan."


	3. Poor Daddy

**I sadly do not own bleach or its characters **

**Aizen POV**

I had intially thought that this day would have been normal and one day closer to the time I would ascend to heaven and take that empty throne. I held a meeting with the Espada to discuss the upcoming Winter War and took note of the Shinigami's actions. The ryoka boy always seemed to interest me because he managed to cut off Yammy's arm and scar Grimmjow. I guess that fire in his eyes always seemed to get to me and that intrigued me even more.

As the meeting took place, I noticed that from my throne there seemed to be a distortion in space. "What the hell is that," Nnoitra yelled. Even my stoic Espadas, Harribel and Barragan looked shocked. The distortion in space had grew and there was a small explosion that blew some of arrancar servants against the wall. The table that was in the middle of the throne room had been reduced to pieces and the smoke cleared to reveal two children. Although I didn't show it on my face, I was very surprised to see that two children, no teenagers had appeared in the middle of the room.

* * *

The thing that had surprised me was not their entrance but their appearances. The boy looked just like me, except he kept his hair over his forehead. He wore a black suit with a red dress shirt, a katana with a black and red hilt across his back with a red strap across his chest, black shoes, had a black duffle bag across his shoulder, and had a black gun attached to his belt on his left side. The girl looked just like that ryoka boy, but had wavy orange hair. She wore a blue dress shirt with a whit tie, a white skirt that met her knees, a white jacket, black tights with white high heels, and had a short dagger in a yellow hilt attached to her belt on her left side and carried a pink and white umbrella against her shoulder.

I put up my usual kind demeanor with a cruel side hidden underneath and approached them. The children seemed more excited than scared as they took in the room. "May I ask who you children are, and why you have destroyed my throne room," I kindly asked in a cold voice. The girl turned toward me and put up a smile that made me pause. I knew that smile because it was similar to the very one I used to fool those Shinigami. The boy looked at me with an amused grin and said, "Hello, we can't tell you who we are, but we can say that we didn't mean to destroy your table." Inwardly, I was starting to get a little irked by his insolence, but kept my outward appaearance passive. " Also we are not children, we are 758 years old, and would appreciate if you would treat us as adults," the girl said with a threating tone under her small smile. This had surprised me, I had thought they would have been younger, but if I can use this as an advantage, well I can use them. "Boy, could I ask why you look like me and why you are with this girl," I questioned. Their forms seemed to tense at my question, but it was barely noticeable to others except me.

"Hey, you bitch, are ya related to that orange shinigami bastard," Grimmjow snarled in a cocky manner with his hands stuffed in his pants. The girl glared at him and icely asked, "so what if I am, baka neko san." Grimmjow sonidoed across the room and swung his sword down on her with a cruel smile, but she had disappeared. Grimmjow's eyes widened and I looked up to see that she was above him and flipped once before slamming her heel into his forehead. He yelled out in pain as she landed a few steps before him and he yelled, "Y-ya bitch I'll get ya for this." She cruelly smiled and said, "I'm sure you will baka neko san," and kicked him toward the wall where he slid down and lost consciousness. I was impressed that she could defeat my Sexta effortlessly and without a zanpakutou. She turned toward me and asked, "could we talk in private please where there are no hindrances around." The remaining Espada had tensed forms and held their hilts ready for an upcoming attack, but I raised my hand and they lowered their swords.

* * *

"Of course, please follow me," they both followed me and I could tell that they didn't trust me for a minute. 'Smart kids,' I inwardly smirked, I neared a large white door and turned the handle, and let them both in before shutting the room was my private tea room an consisted of a large white table and white tall chairs with a balcony that gave you a full view of the eternal night of Hueco Mundo. " So now can you tell me who you are or shall we have to make a mess," I said in a cold tone, but they seemed unaffected. The girl's smile widened at my question and she said, "Well it's a long story, so I'd take an seat and I'll start our tale." The boy had already taken his seat and opened his bag to reveal a round silver device. I strolled toward the table and took my seat at the head with the girl on my right and the boy on the left.

"Well should we start on your names, I would think it would be rude to constantly call you girl or boy," I said as I balanced my chin on my right hand that was seated on the table. "I am Takeshi Kurosaki Aizen and this is my sister, Masaki Kurosaki Aizen, and we have traveled from our time to yours as an experiment," the boy, Takeshi said with a serious demeanor. My eyes couldn't help but to widen and I looked for any dishonesty in their eyes, body language, and apearances but found none. I couldn't comprehend how tht ryoka and I even became lovers or had children together, it would be impossible.

"You doubt us, otousan, it is true that you are our father and Kurosaki Ichigo is my mother, so to prove I am telling the truth you can ask me any question," Masaki said with a calm smile and kind eyes. I couldn't help but to be surprised that she could see through me, but now that she says I am her father it makes sense. "Give me some proof of this statement and I will believe you ," I said and she nodded and turned toward her alleged brother. Takeshi seemed to understand and tapped the silver device where a screen appeared and a picture of me and a more feminine Kurosaki Ichigo appeared with two bundles in each of our arms. Kurosaki had a more rounder face, longer hair that went into his eyes, and looked less muscular than he did now, but he still could be recognized as the present Ichigo Kurosak." That is me, my imoutos and otouto when we were first born and this is four years from now Dad," my son said with a big smile on his face. I couldn't deny that wasn't me and Kurosaki Ichigo, but I would still be on my guard around them I they ever try anything. I looked them bot in the eye and mutttered, "I believe you, so what will you do now."

Masaki and Takeshi looked at me with grins that even made me, Sousuke Aizen, uneasy and said together, "Well we need to fix our time machine and we need a place to do some research, so we need your help, and you'll help us right, Dad." "How could I say no," I said with a calm voice even though I can feel myself getting nervous inside. "Thank you, oh and we aren't responsible for any damage to your Espada, if they piss us off, otousan," they said with demonic looks on their faces. "Well be training outside in the deserts of Hueco Mundo if you ever need us," Takeshi said as they shunpoed to the door.

As they went out the door I could only inwardly sigh and think, 'what kind of kids did I raise.'

* * *

**I would appreciate more reviews so I can make the story better (^V^) Sayonara!**


	4. Flame vs Darkness

**I sadly do not own Bleach or it characters.**

**Attacks/Bankai will be in bold.**

* * *

**Masaki POV**

I did not expect Dad to just let us have our way, and I kept my guard up as I left the room. He always had a trick up his sleeve and I will not be treated like a fool.

"You don't trust him either Masaki," I looked up towards my older brother by two minutes and smirked, "you read my mind, aniue."

We had already mapped Hueco Mundo from 762 years ago and easily guided our way out of the white halls to the bleak desert of Hueco Mundo.

"Shall we start," Takeshi smiled and we both shunpoed until the fortress that dominated Hueco Mundo became a small dot among the white sand and withering trees. As we left I took notice that a spiritual pressure following us, and smiled, 'otousan does not trust at all, how wise.'

When we neared a good enough area with few hollows, we stopped and I faced my brother from about 10 yards away. I raised my umbrella and it shifted into a white pistol and raised my zanpakutou from its sheath and pointed it towards my brother.

* * *

**Takeshi POV**

Before we left the white halls of Hueco Mundo, I took notice of an Espada following us and knew from the small smile my sister wore that she knew that someone was following us.

As Masaki pointed her dagger at me I unsheathed my zanpakutou from its red and black hilt and took my black pistol from my belt.

"Shall we start, Masaki."

"Of course."

"**Bathe the world in darkness Zenmenteki Garandou,"** I shouted with my katana raised and my gun at the hilt.

Masaki shouted, **"Burn Fukyuu Kasai," **with her sword raised above her head and her umbrella held in her other hand.

* * *

**Aizen POV**

I did not trust those kids for one second as they left the room, and called Ulquiorra in.

"Yes, Aizen sama," he said with his head bowed. "I need you to follow those shinigami, and report to me what you find out, Ulquiorra," as I sat in my chair. If they are truly training I want to determine how strong they really are.

"Hai, Aizen sama," he said with that usual emotionless voice. He used sonido and quickly left the room.

'Those kids are more clever than they look and may have noticed someone following them.'

I narrowed my eyes, 'they will not make a fool out of me,' and stood up from my seat to finish my research on the hōgyoku and went to my private study. I could not deny that those kids, Takeshi and Masaki, held my interest and whether that was good or bad I would have to find out.

'I will keep their heritage a secret from the Arrancars, Gin, and Tousen, to spare myself the energy,' I enter my study and roll the hōgyoku around in my hand as it fluctuates in color from blue to a light purple.

When Masaki had activated her Bankai, her body was covered in orange, yellow, and red flames that flickered and grew. Her hair became a mass of fiery flame that seemed as if it had a mind of its own as it waved above her head. Her clothes had changed into red hakama with orange flames at the ends that barely covered her bare feet. An orange shitagi was under her red kosode that reached her wrist but ended just above her stomach to show curvy hips underneath white bandages. Her short dagger and shifted into a three trident spear with an enormous flame where the trident met the red handle of the spear. Her weapon was about six feet and hung over her shoulder and she her pistol had shifted into a yellow circlet with a red flame symbol in the middle.

She glowed against the dark sky of Hueco Mundo, and burned the sand underneath her feet. She was literally a flame in darkness.

Takeshi's bankai seemed the exact opposite of his sister because his body was covered in a cloak of shadows that shifted around his body. The shadows were a midnight black that appeared in the shape of a regular shinigami shihakusho, but it seemed as though it was alive by the constant moving of the shadows. On his feet were black socks that covered his ankles with black waraji. His katana had turned into a midnight black spear and shadows covered the top where weapon met staff. His black pistol had sunk into the darkness that was at his feet.

Their fight began with a colliding of shadow and flame that was so intense that those in Hueco Mundo could feel the aftereffect of it. The residents of Hueco Mundo felt their intense reiatsu, and some had fainted due to their intense reiatsu pressure.

Masaki yelled, "**Fennikkusu Kasai**," and swung her trident and her flames shifted into a giant phoenix that neared toward Takeshi at an impossible speed.

He swung his spear and Masaki's flames were swallowed in a cloak of darkness and he slammed the butt of his spear into her stomach. Her face contorted in pain and she was blown out of the sky onto the desert ground. She struggled to stand and used her trident as leverage and looked up, "nice counterattack."

Takeshi grinned, "thanks, you still want to continue," as he stood on the bleak sky of Hueco Mundo.

Her answer was to shunpo behind him and was about to stab her trident into his back, when she stopped by the sharp head of his spear. He looked over his shoulder and turned to stab his weapon into her chest, but she blocked it.

The clash of their weapons created sparks as their weapons continually struck each other.

Takeshi grinned as his spear grew black shadows while Masaki's trident sprouted orange flames and jumped backwards and said, "**Kokuryuu**," and a black dragon burst from his sword and flew towards Masaki and she blocked its teeth with her trident.

The attack pushed her back a few feet, but she held her ground and swung her trident down and split the dragon in half and it dispersed into the sky.

She rushed towards him and disappeared before appearing beside him and kicking his chest and sending him crashing into the desert sand.

He balanced himself on all fours, and panted out, "that was a strong kick, you were able to break one of my ribs." Masaki smirked before widening her eyes when Takeshi disappeared.

Masaki blocked his spear with her trident and flew back and shouted, "**Ryuujin**." A dragon made of orange and fiery red burst forth and clashed with Takeshi's '**Kokuryuu**,' and it created a large explosion that created a whirlwind around them and the smoke cleared to show that Masaki was face down in the sand with Takeshi standing above her.

"Hey, are you still awake," Takeshi said as he kneeled down in front of her.

Masaki raised her head and smiled, "Of course, I am."

Even though she had a smile there was a gash on her right side that made the bandages around her stomach turn a pale pink.

He was no worse than his sister because there was bruises and burns spread out across his chest and arms.

Takeshi grinned and held a hand out, "that makes it 700,567 wins, 100,000 ties, and 10,164 losses," she grabbed his hand and leaned against his side. She pouted and said, "you got lucky this time," and Takeshi chuckled, but was quickly silenced when he was punched in the shoulder.

As they made their way back to Hueco Mundo's fortress they were aware of the cold, green eyes that followed them. Once Takeshi and Masaki had made it back to Hueco Mundo they disappeared and made their way to the waiting man who wanted to become God.

* * *

**Aizen POV**

As I reviewed the memories from Ulquiorra, their battle intrigued me and I smirked, 'they are strong, and I admit they could be on par with me.'

As their fight ended I found their little argument amusing because they were acting like children in a small fight. I was correct in my suspicions of them and would keep a close eye on them.

But first, "Ulquiorra make sure these children have their injuries treated, and give them a new set of clothes," I said and he bowed and left. I smirked, 'they take after me, but there a burning flame I see in Kurosaki Ichigo in their eyes, maybe having them here will make things interesting.'

* * *

**Please tell me more ideas so I can make the story more interesting, feel free to send me private emails.**


	5. What Else Could Go Wrong

**I sadly do not own Bleach or it characters. **

**Ichigo POV**

After we had finished our talk, we walked out of the park and walked onto the streets that led towards Urahara's Shoten. Saki had a smile on her face and skipped ahead of me with a look of awe in her eyes as she took in everything. Meanwhile, Kazuko kept a hardened look in his amber eyes and kept his hand gripped on his bag. They were like total opposites now that I thought about it, 'Saki is like Yuzu and Kazuko is like Karin.'

I still found it impossible that Saki and Kazuko were really my kids, I mean I'm a man, and I'm pretty sure that men can't get pregnant. Also, how did I even end up with Sousuke freakin' Aizen of all the men in the world, I mean he's the traitor to Soul Society and almost cut me in half. But, I can't deny that Saki acts like my Dad because she pretty goofy, but has a temper just like me. Although, I can't say that Kazuko acts like me much because he's pretty cold and acts like he has a stick up his ass most of the time. I sigh, 'well can't do much about this situation though, I did promise not to tell Rukia and everyone.'

I stop and whisper with my head toward the ground, "am I really your mother, I mean how could I even get pregnant and have kids with that bastard." "Look, we'll explain later, but maybe you should get to school because you're 2 hours late," Kazuko muttered as he looked at his watch. "What the hell, how can you act like this in a situation like this," I yell at him with my fists scrunched up at my sides. "You should talk about this when we are not in a crowd of people Mama Ichi ̴," he smirked at me. Then I looked around to see that a bunch of people were looking at me like I was on crack. I started to blush and quickly ran toward Urahara's place with Kazuko and Saki running behind me.

Then, I spotted Rukia in her Shinigami form in an alley I just ran into and froze on the spot and turned around to warn them only to find them gone. I snapped my head around to see if they were somewhere around, but Rukia spotted me and asked, "shouldn't you be in school Ichigo, I was looking everywhere for you, and what are you looking for." "Oh, um, I felt like taking a break today, and I thought I saw a Hollow," I said with an almost straight face. She didn't seem to buy it, but she didn't question me any further and said with a smirk, "well, whatever, but you shouldn't be skipping school Delinquent kun." I felt my face redden and yelled, "I'm not a delinquent and those bastards are the ones who start a fight with me just because my hair is orange." She grinned, "sure you aren't, but good students are usually in school though, well see you later, Ichigo." I waved as she shunpoed away and sighed with relief, but quickly remembered that Saki and Kazuko were gone.

'Where could they be and how could they just leave without telling me,' I fumed and then blushed when I realized I was acting like some protective mother. "Why do you look so worried," I looked up to find Saki hanging upside down from a staircase against the alley's walls and yelled, "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH." I fell backwards into a hard body and looked behind to see Kazuko with that usual smirk on his face. I quickly got off of him and said, "Where were you two." Then I noticed that they were wearing human clothes instead of their black suits.

* * *

Saki had her long, brown hair down in a red bow and had two skull hairpins on the right side of her face to show three black piercings in her ear with black sunglasses on that his her eyes. She wore a black skull t-shirt that reached mid-thigh with grey tights and black combat boots. On her wrists she wore a red wristbands with a black watch and on her neck was the spiked collar I had seen when I first met her. She carried a black and red guitar on her back that had a grey strap across her chest. Now that I she was wearing a tight t-shirt I noticed she had a curvy form and large breasts that reminded me of Inoue.

Kazuko had a dark blue baseball cap on and wore a blue dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a white undershirt. He wore tight grey jeans and black sneakers, and held a black duffle in his left hand and a silver book with a blue bookmark in his right. I noticed that he was an inch or so shorter than me, but had a lithe, muscular form. He now had black hair and wore shades to cover his eyes so now he looked only a little like me.

* * *

"We had to change into our gigais and when we saw Aunt Rukia it was the perfect opportunity, Mom," Saki said as she grabbed the railing and flipped herself before landing on the ground. "Our older siblings and Uncle Kisuke developed a gigai that can function as a cloaking device in this watch," Kazuko gestured towards the black watch he and Saki had on their wrist. "Then what is with the guitar and book," I asked. Saki grinned, "They are our zanpakutou in another form, and still have their original abilities." I widened my eyes at that and felt like smashing my head against the wall, but sighed and headed towards the Shop with Saki and Kazuko trailing behind me. "Urahara san, I need some help," I yelled and Jinta and Ururu appeared with brooms in their hands. "He's in the basement, and who are those punks behind ya," Jinta asked with a glare. "My cousins who are visiting from Tokyo, anyway I really need to talk to Urahara now so I'm in a hurry," I said to them and they let me pass. Saki and Kazuko walked ahead to join me, but was stopped by Ururu, "you can't go in there, I'm sorry." Saki seemed okay with it, but Kazuko seemed against it and growled, "move, yo-." Kazuko stopped talikng when Saki elbowed him in the gut and smiled at Ururu, "I'm sorry for my baka niisan's anger problems, we'll wait." I sweatdropped as she waved at me then dragged her groaning brother into another room and closed the door.

I went to the underground training area to find Urahara creating another gigai and yelled "hey" to get his attention. He looked up from his hat and shouts, "Hello, Kurosaki san, what brings you here to my shop." I scratch my head and tell him, "there are some people upstairs who say they are from the future." His eyes widen and barely hear him whisper, "so that is what caused the reishi in the area to fluctuate." "Well, that's interesting Kurosaki san, so who are they," he leered at me. I suddenly felt really awkward and told him, "you'll have to see for yourself Urahara." I turned towards the staircase then heard a boom echo from the entrance and my eyes widened along with Urahara's.

I raced up the stairs toward the sound from that boom to find Saki strangling Kazuko and Jinta while Ururu stood against the door. Saki was yelling, "who da ya think ya are ya little punks," and continued to strangle them until they turned blue. Saki's black sunglasses were across the room in a crumpled mess and I could see that Urahara could tell who her father was. "Saki, let them go now," I yell and she glares at me, but lets them go and sits back down with a scowl on her face. Jinta and Kazuko are on the ground unconscious and I hold my head in my hands and ask, "why were you strangling them." She growls, "they were making perverted jokes about my breasts so I kicked their sorry asses," and Urahara chuckled. "Well, you do have a large chest miss," he snickers and Saki glares at him.

"Shut up, ya bastard," Saki yells and punches Urahara in the nose and he grabs his nose and shouts, "what did I say." Saki looks sastisfied with that punch and sits down with a smile while I ask Urahara, "so do you know what we should do." He smirks and says, "well I don't know, but maybe we can ask Curvy chan here," and I held Saki back so she couldn't punch him again. I sigh, "this is the worst day of my life." Saki frowns, "well at least it couldn't get worse," and then Rukia, Renji, Inoue, Chad, and Ishida enter the room and the only thing I could think of was to sigh and say, "oh shit."


	6. Thank You

**I sadly do not own Bleach or it characters.**

* * *

CHAPTER 6

-_Thank You_-

* * *

Rukia, Renji, Chad, Inoue, and Ishida just looked at us with wide eyes and open mouths.

Ichigo nervously let go of Saki, "h-hey guys," and Saki just stood next to him with a scowl on her face and her arms crossed against her chest.

Renji was the first to recover from his shock and grabbed Saki by the front of her shirt, "are you related to that bastard Aizen, kid."

Saki scowled and gripped his hands before growling, "so what if I am, ya red-haired pineapple, now I suggest that you let go of me or you'll be getting out of here in a body bag."

When he didn't let go of her, Saki kneed him in the gut, and slammed her fist into the side of his head. Renji fell to the floor in a crumpled mess and groaned in pain, meanwhile Chad had his fists raised and Ishida had his bow pointed at Saki.

Rukia got out of her gigai and pointed her zanpakutou in front of Saki, "step away from him now or else." Saki narrowed her eyes, but did what Rukia said and took a seat at the table.

Chad, Inoue, and Ishida looked her over with suspicion, but Inoue stepped forward and stuttered, "w-who are y-you."

Saki turned her head towards her and her eyes softened as she took in her trembling form, "relax, although my Dad is a super villain, I am my own person. I don't intend to start a fight unless you start it, by the way I'm Saki Aizen and the guy passed out on the floor is my friend, Kazuko Kurosaki."

'Does she want to keep her parents a secret from them,' Ichigo thought as he looked at her. As if reading his mind, she met his eyes and nodded.

"Guys, she doesn't mean us any harm, shouldn't we at least listen to her," Ichigo pleaded.

"Ichigo, why should we listen to her, she's lying to us, she's Aizen's daughter and is probably plotting to-," Rukia shouted at him.

A bang was heard and everybody turned their heads toward the sound and found Saki glaring at Rukia with absolute hatred in her chocolate eyes and her fist tightened against the wooden table.

"You don't even know me, so don't go making accusations about me, got that you Chappy obsessed bitch," she growled and her eyes flashed bloof-red eyes.

Rukia paled and shivered as Saki glared at her trembling body, but held her ground and glared, "like father, like daughter." Saki pounced on Rukia and tackled her to the floor and was about to punch her when a hand stopped her raised fist.

She looked behind her to see Kazuko and narrowed her blood-red eyes, "Let me go, Kazuko."

'I didn't even see or hear him move,' Ichigo, Inoue, Chad, and Inoue thought with widened eyes.

He looked down at her with cold amber eyes and hissed, "get off of her now, Saki, you shouldn't let her take over you that easily." She widened her eyes and her eyes changed from a blood-red to her usual chocolate-brown and slowly got off of Rukia's shivering form and whispered, "I-I'm sorry," in a trembling voice and placed a trembling hand over her eye.

"Well, let's all take a seat now, so that we can hear their story, shall we," Urahara cheered with a creepy smile, and took a seat at the round table.

Hesitantly, everyone took their seats with Urahara at the head with Ichigo, Saki, and Kazuko at his left, Rukia, Renji, and Inoue at his right, Chad at the opposite head, and Ishida leaning against the wall.

"Shall we start Kazuko kun, Saki chan," Urahara said with his eyes directed at Kazuko.

Kazuko appeared calm, but there was a bit of nervousness clear in his eyes. Saki had a death grip on her sleeve and had a haunted look on her face. 'What exactly happened to her,' Ichigo scowled as he gripped his pants.

"Are you alright Saki san," Inoue whispered in a soft tone as she looked at Saki with a worried gaze. Saki looked surprised, but covered it up with a wide smile, "fine Inoue san, but you don't need to worry."

No one seemed to notice how fake her smile was except Kazuko and Ichigo. Ichigo regarded Saki with a sad gaze, but she did not meet his eyes, and lowered her gaze back to her lap.

"Where did you two come from anyway," Ishida said as he adjusted his glasses, "also, what are your intentions."

Kazuko sighed and tiredly gazed at Ishida, "we are not from this time, and we have no ill intentions toward your group Ishida kun."

"Then why are you here," Urahara said with his fan raised and his grey eyes held a cheerful, but suspicious gaze.

Kazuko and Saki sweat dropped and together said, "it's not our fault our siblings are insane idiots."

Saki sighed, "they thought this would be a fun experiment and dragged us along with them, and we lost each other, so we have no idea of how we should get back to our time." She held her heads in her heads and Kazuko hissed, "those idiots only care about their damn experiments and they are the ones with the time travel device, so we are stuck here until we can get in touch with them."

* * *

Meanwhile in Hueco Mundo, Takeshi and Masaki sneezed. "Someone must be talking about us," Masaki wondered with a tissue against her nose.

* * *

"Pfft," Urahara snickered and Saki and Kazuko glared at him. He quickly stopped when he saw their cold gazes directed at him.

"Well, then what were you two planning to do," Urahara leered. 'Something about this girl reminds me of someone, I just can't place it.'

"We were thinking of staying with my father, Kisuke san," Kazuko said with his gaze directed at Ichigo

Rukia and Renji stood up and immediately yelled, "no way, we can't let that girl be anywhere near Ichigo." Saki smirked from her seat, "aren't you just bitter towards me because I beat you up a little," and their faces reddened with anger.

You could literally see electricity sparking between their eyes as they glared at each other.

"We are not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are to-," Saki shouted, but Kazuko clamped his hand over her mouth.

"This is no time to act like children there is mo-, EW! Did you just like my hand," Kazuko yelped as he held out a saliva covered hand. Saki crossed her arms over her chest , "hmpf, serves you right, ya baka."

"What did you call me, Chocolate chan," Kazuko glared and cleaned up his hand with a tissue from his duffel.

Saki's eye twitched and she hit her head against Kazuko's, "what did you call me ya bastard."

"I said C-H-O-C-O-L-A-T-E-C-H-A-N, did I say that slow enough."

"Bastard."

"Bitch."

"Stupid Carrot Head."

"Poop Head."

Urahara was chuckling behind his fan, Inoue was giggling into her hands, Rukia gazed at them with suspicion and a little amusement, Renji was clutching his stomach, Chad had a small smile, Ishida was snickering into his hand, and Ichigo was laughing like a hyena on the floor.

Saki and Kazuko turned their heads when they heard snickering and they blushed like red tomatoes, and yelled, "stop laughing at us."

Ichigo looked up and covered his hand over his mouth to stop his laughing and snickered, "s-sorry, it's just how old are you to still call each other names."

Soon enough they all calmed down and regarded Saki and Kazuko with amused gazes. Saki had a light blush on her face and had her fists clenched at her sides, while Kazuko had a deep frown on his face and his arms crossed over his chest.

"Will it be fine if we stay with Kurosaki now," Saki said in an irritated voice. 'I'm getting of tired or dealing with the crap and I'm starving.'

"If its ok with Kurosaki san," Urahara shifted his gaze to Ichigo and he shrugged his shoulders.

"It's settled then that Saki san and Kazuko Kun will stay with Kurosaki san until they can return to their time," Urahara said and left, but not before whispering something to Ichigo then left.

"Even though Urahara is letting you go around wherever you want, I don't trust you for a second Aizen," Rukia growled as she stood before Saki.

"Look, I don't like this either, but could we just get along please," Saki pleaded in a weak voice.

"Hah, like I'd ever want to get along with a demon like you." Saki's eyes teared up and she ran out of the shop into the streets of Karakura. "Saki, wait," Kazoku yelled as he grabbed his black duffel and ran out to catch up with his younger sister.

Ichigo got up from his seat and stomped over to Rukia and grabbed her shihakusho so that she dangled a few feet of the floor. She glanced at him with a confused face as she grasped his clenching fists.

"Rukia, why the hell did you say that to her," Ichigo yelled as he gripped the front of her uniform. She looked at him confusingly and said, "why are you taking that monster's side."

Ichigo dropped her on the ground and she looked up to an icy glare, "she is not like her father who betrayed all of Soul Society because she is not that kind of person, now I'm going only going to say this once: **never say that to her again, got that**," and Rukia nodded her head with wide eyes.

"Ichigo, why are you taking her side, you don't even know her," Renji said as he grasped his shoulder. He thought that the Aizen kid wasn't that bad, but her father tricked all of Soul Society, and I can't risk it.

Ichigo looked up at Renji with a frown, and said in a calm voice, "I don't know, but I feel as though I can trust her with my life."

He left the shop in a run before anyone could stop and whispered, 'please be alright Saki.'

He briefly remembered what Urahara whispered to him before leaving

_"Don't let her lose control or she might end up destroying herself."_

* * *

**Saki POV**

It hurts.

It hurts.

It hurts.

It hurts.

"_**You know you're strong enough, so why don't you just kill her,"**_ a distorted voice echoed in my head.

I shut me eyes and clenched my teeth as I tried to drown out that cursed voice of hers.

'You won't control me,' I yelled as I ran towards the place that my mother always took me too when I was younger.

"_**I will eventually get to you that your family that you trust so much think you're a monster," **_her insane laughter crashed against my eardrums and I grabbed my head.

The next thing I knew, I fell to the ground and she laughed, _**"you're so weak."**_

Fat tears ran down my face and I whimpered," someone, please save me," as I fell into a dark void.

* * *

**Kazuko POV**

I knew where she was going, but I just hoped that **she** hadn't taken over Saki yet. 'Please, just hold on Saki, I'm coming,' I thought as I increased my speed toward that place.

"Wait, Kazuko, do you know where Saki is," I looked back to see my mother running towards me. I looked over my shoulder and shouted, "yes, I know where she is, but we have to hurry before **she** takes over."

"Who is she," Mom panted out as he ran beside me. I bit my lip, "its her hollow, when she is ever weakened mentally or physically, her hollow looks for that chance to take her over."

He widened his eyes, and whispered, "so when Rukia said she was a monster."

"Yes, that one word is a trigger that has traumatized her since childhood," I hissed. As we ran, we could see a road leading up and he asked, "isn't this where the cemetery is."

"Whenever Saki cried or was upset, you'd take her to see Grandmother, and she stopped crying," I panted out as we ran up the road.

As we neared Grandmother's grave, I saw Saki curled up on the ground crying as she was screaming.

* * *

**Ichigo POV**

I stared wide-eyed, as Kazuko kneeled next to Saki and pulled into a hug. As soon as Kazuko had touched her she growled as jumped back.

She stood up and held up her head to show red irises and black sclera.

She laughed in a distorted voice, _**"Yer too late, this is my body now, and I'll never give it up."**_ Kazuko stared at her with a cold gaze, as he held his ground, "give me back my sister, Saki, if you can hear me please wake up."

Even though he was held a calm voice, his fists are shaking and he's sweating.

I gathered up some courage and shouted, "Saki, don't give up, I know you are strong, please come back."

She grinned sadistically, _**"you really think I you can bring her back that easily, she is alrea-,"**_ her hand came up and punched her in the head.

Her hands clutched her head and screamed,"you can't control me anymore, now leave." Saki's sclera began to fade back to white and her irises were shifting back to her regular chocolate-brown.

"_**This is not the last time we will meet, bitch, remember that."**_ Her hollow said before Saki fell to the ground in a crumpled mess.

I ran towards her, "Saki, are you alright." I pulled her into my lap with her head on my shoulder.

She opened her eyes and smiled, "yes, I am fine, now, you saved me,… love you ma…ma." She closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

I smiled, 'she's safe.' Kazuko looked relieved and said, "we should probably get going, it's getting dark."

"Yeah, but how am I supposed to explain you." I lifted Saki on my back and she curled her hands around my neck, and I put the crook of my elbows under her knees. I stood up to see him walking away with his duffel and book in hand.

He looked over his shoulder, and smirked, "I already have a story made up, so don't worry."

I looked at him with a frown, but it quickly turned into a wide smile when I heard Saki muttering in her sleep.

"_Thank you mama."_

* * *

**Please feel free to review.**


	7. Truth and Fighting

**I sadly do not own Bleach or its characters.**

* * *

CHAPTER 7

Masaki and Takeshi neared the fortress of Hueco Mundo, and changed back from their bankai forms to their regular clothes. Takeshi held Masaki on his back, while he was limping across the desert sands with a few scratches across his face.

Their clothes were blood-stained and torn from their intense battle, and hung from their battered forms. Masaki was panting and pale-faced due to blood loss, and Takeshi looked haggard and his hair was in disarray. Altogether, they looked beaten up and exhausted, but still held their small smiles on their faces.

As soon as they reached the massive door, Takeshi reached out to knock, but the door had opened to show a female arrancar with black hair, dead forest green eyes, and a hollow mask over her right eye. She wore a white kosode with no sleeves, a dark green obi, a white skirt that reached her knees, black tights with white waraji. She had a lithe form, and was about 5'5", and had a long katana held within a pink hilt at her waist tucked in her obi.

"Masaki sama, Takeshi sama, please follow me, so that I can treat your injuries," with that she turned around and guided them to a large white room. It held three white beds, white shelves, a white sink, an IV drip, a large white couch that could fit about three people, and a large white table with six white stools.

Masaki took a look around the room. 'As always everything is so white.' Takeshi set her down on the nearest bed and she pulled herself up to lean against the headboard. She propped herself up with a pillow behind her back, and placed her hands behind her head, and closed her eyes.

Takeshi limped towards the next bed and dragged his duffle over his shoulder and threw it on the side of his bed. He fell in a heap onto the bed left of hers and landed on his back. He sighed, "Masaki, I'm going to take a short nap, but wake me if anything happens."

She opened one eye and nodded,"Of course, sweet dreams," she smiled and Takeshi's eyes fluttered before closing, then rolled onto his side and fell into a deep sleep.

Masaki closed her eye and relaxed as she sank into the comfortable sheets of her bed with her head set on her was comfortable silence where only deep breaths were heard before Masaki spoke up.

"What's your name, miss, if you don't mind me asking," she asked with a slight smile.

The arrancar shifted awkwardly, but replied with a tilt of her head, "Adrian Klein, Masaki sama."

She frowned, "call me Masaki, I don't really like to have honorifics added." I never liked it when people called me sama, it's too formal, and I don't like the idea of being put above others.

"B-but, Aizen sama's orders are absolute," Adrian trembled and Masaki opened one eye and sighed, "fine, then its Masaki sama, then."

Adrian had a look of confusion on her face, "you won't punish me for disobeying you, Masaki sama."

Masaki stared at her before bursting into a laughing fit. She sat up from the bed and clutched her stomach. That look on her face, it was just like her sister when she was confused, it was so funny. She rubbed her eye, and chuckled, "for what, you are just following your leader's orders."

"You are very different Masaki sama, but I like that," Adrian said with a slight smile and a soft look in her eyes.

"Thank you, you are a delight Adrian chan, but could you heal my injuries, I feel like I might die of blood loss," Adrian widened her eyes and stuttered, "of course, my apologies."

Adrian treated Masaki's wounds and bandaged her sides and bruises. She had thrown her blood stained clothes in the trash despite Masaki's protests, and said, "Aizen sama has prepared a new set of clothes for you, and requests that you wear them."

When she finished healing Masaki, she headed towards Takeshi, but hovered over him with a worried look.

"Masaki sama, should I wake him, or just treat his injuries," Masaki looked him over, "he looks pretty tired and he only broke a rib and a few bruises, so just treat him while he's asleep Adrian."

Adrian quickly unbuttoned his shirt and found ugly, purple bruises scattered across his pale chest. She placed ointment and anesthetics on his bruises to lessen the pain, then bandaged them. When she finished, she threw his bloodied shirt and jacket into the trash, and put the bandages back in their shelves, and cleaned her hands in the sink.

The door creaked open and Adrian and Masaki turned their heads to see who it was. "You did a good job of bandaging their wounds, Adrian you may leave." Sousuke Aizen appeared with Kaname Tousen and Gin Ichimaru at his sides.

"Bye Adrian, it was nice to meet you," Masaki waved with a grin and Adrian returned it with a nervous smile and quickly left.

Gin skipped over to Masaki's side and leaned in toward her face with slitted eyes and a wide-mouthed grin. "Ya know ya look just like yer father, Aki chan."

Masaki kept a wide smile on her face even though he was way too close for her liking. "Well, I am his daughter, so it's only natural I look like him, Ichimaru san, now would you please move away, **or else**."

He backed away with his hands up and grinned. "Hai, Aki chan, Aizen sama, what are ya gonna do with em." Gin looked over his shoulder to regard Aizen with an amused grin. Hopefully, if he doesn't kill them, I can mess with 'em a little.

Aizen smirked, "I would just like to ask them a few questions, but it seems that they still need to rest." He saw that Takeshi had a frown and was slightly snoring with a little trail of drool dripping from the side of his face. It amused him to see how much he resembled him, but held a few characteristics that he inherited from his mother.

"I will answer those questions for you since my friend here is sleeping, Aizen," Masaki said as she stood up from the bed and slightly limped to the couch.

"You should refer to him as Aizen sama, girl," Tousen threatened with his hand on the hilt of his zanpakutou.

She threw an icy glare at him from across the room. "I do not take orders from fools like you."

He raised his sword and pointed it towards her. "How dare you, I am a seeker of justice."

She smirked and stood up from the couch to approach him, "a seeker of justice, then why did you betray the very people who trusted you."

"They were part of a corrupted government and were blind to the truth." Tousen yelled as he held his sword towards her chest.

She gripped his blade so tightly that blood dripped from her hand down his sword onto the white floor . She looked straight into his clear visor with a relentless gaze.

"All I hear is a blind man talking about his own ideals, tell me, would your dear friend approve of your actions. Betrayal and murder do not make a hero, Tousen, you are just some corrupted man who has lost his sense of right and wrong."

He froze in a cold sweat, unable to comprehend what she had just said to him. 'How does she know about her? Was I wrong, no, this girl is just like the fools in Soul Society.'

He lowered his blade and she let her grip relax and held her bleeding hand.

"You are just like those hypocrites, your lies will not hinder my goals, girl."

He turned and grasped the door handle, and left the room with a silent thud. Masaki lowered her head in silence.

Her face held no emotion and her eyes were blank. 'I might lie, but I hate to see when someone has strayed towards a path that will end up destroying themselves and hurt those who care for them.'

Large hands pinched her cheeks, "what's with that sad face, Aki chan, you should smile more."

Masaki scowled, "pwease leh go." When he didn't let go a tic mark appeared on her head. 'He is one step away from getting killed if he doesn't let go of my face,' she fumed.

"Why should I, Aki chan."

She turned an angry shade of red and growled, "**LEH GO NOW**." Her eyes flashed a golden yellow and her voice sounded distorted.

Gin reluctantly let go and skipped over to Aizen's side. He giggled, 'this kid was so fun to play with and she looked like a strawberry.

"Gin, could you leave us for a while, it seems that she does not appreciate you attitude." Aizen said with a small smile as he stood against the wall.

"So mean Aki chan, ya don't like me." Gin gave her a wide smile and held out his arms to hug her, but she gave him a glare so cold that it made him shiver.

"Bye bye Aki chan, Aizen sama." He giggled and gave a last wave before rushing out the room with a soft thud.

She fumed and stomped back to her bed and jumped on it. Her eyes had returned to its normal brown and her voice retained its normal tone.

"Well, what questions did you have for us otousan."

Aizen smiled, "well, I'd like to know how you could go back in time." To be able to go to the past should be impossible, just how did they construct something this advanced.

Masaki gave him a blank stare before grinning, "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you that information because you might just use it to destroy the present timeline. Although, now that I think about it we did just that." If I told you know, you might try to change the past or future, and I can't risk that.

His eyes narrowed, "Well can you tell me why you came back in time then, Masaki."

She grinned and put her hand behind her back and the other placed on her thigh.

"Well we wanted to get a sample from the Prehistoric Era, and kinda messed up the coordinates."

His smile twitched, "so basically you wanted to see a dinosaur and you two messed up the coordinates." Did

She pouted and crossed her arms, "when you say it like that you make us sound stupid, and it wasn't my fault it was my sister and brother's fault."

She froze up and bit into her lower lip. 'Damn it, I messed up.'

Aizen smirked and took a seat across from her on the bed. Things have indeed gotten more interesting with these two around.

"So you have more siblings, could you tell me more about them." He placed his hand underneath his chin and gave her his full attention.

Should I tell him? Would he do anything to us if I told him? Damn it, Takeshi wake up and help me. Her eyes narrowed, but she gave up and sighed, "when we came to this time we brought with us our younger brother and sister."

"So you and Takeshi are twins, I mean you are the same age, correct." I surprised to find out that they weren't alone, they might be in Soul Society or the Human World.

She scratched her cheek and gave a nervous smile, "No, Takeshi and I with our younger siblings, Kazuko and Saki are quadruplets. We are the oldest of seven children."

His eyes widened and he gave her an incredulous stare. 'Quadruplets, Kurosaki and I had quadruplets and have three more.'

He quickly pulled himself together and gave Masaki a smile, "could you tell me more about them then."

Takeshi took that moment to wake up and rubbed his eyes. He turned on his side and gave a smile, "so what did I miss."

She sighed and held her head, "a lot, doofus, how do you feel." No matter what he is always calm in any situation just like Dad. But, he always has the best timing and is always there when I need him.

"A lot better, how about you." He sat up and checked his chest to see it bandaged up and his body was slightly numb, but not in any pain.

While they were talking they didn't notice that Aizen was staring at them, he gave him a slight smile when he saw that Takeshi had bed hair that jutted out in spikes. "Glad to see you are up Takeshi, we were just discussing our family."

Takeshi flashed Masaki a glare, but she turned her head and looked away from his accusing eyes. He quickly turned his frown into a scowl, "did you have to tell him everything."

She scowled and barked, "well I couldn't just tell him lies, he's our dad, and you didn't help at all when you were passed out in a puddle of your own drool."

He pinked and shouted, "I do not drool, you are the one who drools baka."

She blushed and tightened her fists, "You want to start a fight, now, I'll-." A gurgle erupted from her stomach and she held her stomach. Takeshi smirked and Aizen laughed into his hand.

He lowered his hand and held a sincere smile on his face. "Let's continue this conversation during dinner, shall we."

Masaki and Takeshi glared at each other but sighed and said, "sure."

"Your clothes are on that counter, when you're done changing I will be outside the door." He pointed to the pile of white clothes and shoes on the last bed, and closed the door.

He smirked and his eyes held amusement. Seven kids, I suppose that isn't so bad and I can't lie that I am getting attached to them.

The door creaked open and Masaki and Takeshi appeared. Masaki wore a slight frown and her brows were furrowed. Takeshi had a smile on while is eyes held irritation.

Masaki was wearing a white skirt that reached her knees, a white shirt with no sleeves and black outlines down the sides and a red obi. She wore black tights, white waraji, and white fingerless gloves. Her orange hair cascaded down her back and reached her lower back, her ears held flame earrings, and she held her pink and white umbrella across her shoulder and her zanpakutou was tucked into her obi.

Takeshi wore a long sleeve kosode with a black undershirt, a dark blue obi, and white hakama. His hair down over his face, and his black duffel was held over his shoulder. His zanpakutou was tucked inside his obi.

Aizen gave them a quick smile and said, "you both look nice, now shall we eat." It seems that they have resolved their issues, but it seems that they both don't want to even be next to each other.

He guided them to a large white door with black door knobs and took both knobs and twisted to show a large room about the size of a football field with a large white table I the center with white chairs around it. There was a balcony that opened up so that you could see the desert of Hueco Mundo and withered trees that decorated the white sands.

On the table were all kinds of food that filled the air with delicious smells that wafted through the air. There was Mexican, Italian, Chinese, and more found scattered along thetable. The sight of this amazing feast and the flavorful smells made Masaki and Takeshi's mouth water and their stomachs gurgle.

Aizen chuckled and waved a hand toward the table, "help yourselves." They rushed to the table with a whoosh and piled their plates high with the delicious food and began shoveling food in their mouths. Their forks and knifes never stopped moving, they looked as if they were half-starved animals, but that didn't upset Aizen at all.

He stared at them with amusement, no matter what they always managed to keep him entertained. He took a seat at the head of the table and grinned, "it seems that you were quite hungry, but you should slow down or you'll choke."

They went rigid and then pinked and slowed down. They placed their forks and knifes down and they took a large swig of the water in their glasses. When they finished eating the table was full of bones, and most of the plates had only crumbs on them.

Masaki gave him a shy grin, "sorry, but we skipped meals when we started working on our device and these are all our favorite foods." She cleaned her face with a nearby napkin and placed her hands on her lap.

Takeshi set his glass down and grinned, "thanks for the meal." He hadn't expected his father to give them so much good food to eat. Although, he was still suspicious of his newfound behavior and kept his guard up.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, now then shall we continue our talk." Aizen placed a hand under his chin and gave them his full attention. He was curious to know about his three other children and the future.

Masaki shifted in her seat and sighed, "Our younger sibling are from the oldest to youngest: Kazuko, Saki, Akihiro, Yukiko, and Mei. As you know Kazuko and Saki are the same age as us, and Kazuko looks just like my mother and Saki looks just like you, but she's a girl."

Takeshi leaned back into the chair with his arms crossed over his chest, and said, " Akihiro is 604 years old, with your eyes, but has kaasan's spiky hair but brown, and peach skin. He's about 5'4" and he looks like a 12, or 13-year-old old. Yukik-."

His head became a splattered mess of spaghetti and Masaki was laughing with a fork in her hand, "serves you right, I don't like to be interrupted."

He shot her a glare, took a glob of spaghetti from his hair and aimed it at her. It hit her in the center of her forehead and her chair fell backwards and she went with it. She fell with a scream and Takeshi threw back his head and chuckled, "in your face, Masaki."

Aizen held his head in his hand and sighed. 'This will only get worse.'

A hand gripped the table and a head full of pasta came into view along with eyes full of hatred and a mouth that held a snarl. She looked downright furious and ready to kill him, and he just kept on laughing.

She leapt across the table and tackled him to the floor, and they soon became a flurry of punches, bites, and kicks. Food was thrown and splattered on the walls and chairs were thrown and broken against the wall. The room soon became a battlefield where food and furniture bits lay everywhere.

"Who do you think you are."

"Take that you bitch."

"Hah, you missed."

Throughout this whole fight, Aizen held a calm face and sighed, 'what am I going to do with them.'

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Trouble

**I sadly do not own Bleach or its characters**

* * *

**-CHAPTER 8-**

762 Years In The Future

In Soul Society it was a cold night and everyone was asleep, if you saw a big white mansion nearby the 5th division barracks, you would a family settled there.

In a large room the size of a basketball court, there was a large bed, a black couch, three tall windows with brown curtains, and a bedside table with a couple of papers, a black alarm clock, and a phone sitting on it. A flat screen TV was against the wall and a brown rug covered the wood floor beneath the TV. There was a bathroom and a closet door that were on opposite sides of the room.

A couple could be found sleeping in the large king size bed and silent snores could be heard along with he occasional sigh. A silky red blanket covered everything except a pair of tan and pale feet that lay against the white sheets.

_RING RING._ The phone on the bedside table rang out awakening one of the occupants on the bed.

A pale hand reached from under the red blanket and grabbed the phone. The body sat up to show a blue nightshirt unbuttoned to expose a pale, toned chest, sleepy brown eyes, and mussed brown hair. Sousuke Aizen ran a hand through his hair and answered, "Hello, Aizen speaking."

"_Yo Aizen, its Grimmjow." _

"Grimmjow, do you have any idea what time it is." He glanced at his clock and saw that it read 3:37 a.m.

"_Yeah, but this is really important, have ya seen those four demons ya call children come home."_

"I would appreciate if you didn't call them demons, and no, I think they said something about going to the Human World."

His sleepiness had disappeared, and now he was getting worried about them. Usually when they didn't come home at this time it meant that they were either in trouble or causing trouble. Knowing them they are probably causing chaos, after all, they are my kids.

"Who is it?" He turned his head to see his lover awake and rubbing his eyes so cutely. Control yourself Sousuke, this is not a time to admire Ichigo. He placed the phone on speaker and set it down to pull Ichigo into his arms.

Over the centuries Ichigo had let his hair grow out, and now it reached his thighs. When he had his first four kids his body had become more feminine, and he had a slightly rounder face, and curvy hips. But, if you ever called him a girl, well, have fun in the 4th division.

"It's Grimmjow, he says that Saki, Kazuko, Masaki, and Takeshi, haven't come back yet." His hand curled around on Ichigo's waist and his other hand was holding the phone.

Ichigo widened his eyes, and snatched the phone from his lover's hand and yelled, "GRIMMJOW, DO YOU KNOW WHERE THEY ARE, ARE THEY OKAY."

Grimmjow held his aching ear away from phone and tried to calm down Ichigo. Shit, when it involved those little brats, he always acts like a protective mother.

He sighed and ran his hand through his blue hair, "_geez, Ichi, calm down I know where they are, but you won't like it_." Those kids are gonna get it when he finds out, and it will not pretty."

"Oh come on, Grimmjow, they once destroyed half of Soul Society, created a giant monster, and much more, nothing they could do now could surprise me."

Grimmjow held the phone in a tight grip, "_they went back to the past, but I know where the are_." He shut his eyes and prayed: **Please don't freak out**, over and over. But, the call abruptly ended and Grimmjow looked at the phone with surprise.

He held the phone close to his ear and narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Hey, Ichigo, ya there, hello." He stood in a laboratory where Masaki and Takeshi performed most of their experiments.

The room was huge and consisted of papers strewn everywhere, burnt marks on the floor, walls, and ceilings from past experiments, altogether; the room looked like it went through a battlefield.

Grimmjow stood in front of a table with a blueprint marked 'time travel 101.' He cursed and took a look at the blueprints and the black suitcase nearby. He opened it to find seven identical phones that were in different colors and labeled: Soul Time on the back, there were four empty slots. There was a white, purple, orange, blue, red, pink, and yellow.

'Those brats are seriously dead when Ichi finds them.' He smirked. 'But they deserve it for all the crap I had to go through these centuries.'

* * *

Ichigo had crushed the phone into a crumpled piece of metal and went rigid. Sousuke shook him, but he didn't react at all.

"Ichigo, are you alright."

Ichigo slowly looked up at Sousuke with blank brown eyes and smiled, "Okay, am I okay, you're really asking me this." Internally, Sousuke was panicking because when Ichigo got like this he tended to . . .

Ichigo's face shifted into a snarl and he screeched out, "**WHAT DO YOU THINK, GENIUS, OUR KIDS ARE IN THE FUCKING PAST, AND YOU ASK IF I'M OKAY**." He jumped off the bed in only a black shirt that hung off him and walked to the bathroom and slammed the door. Curse words could be heard on the other side of the door along with bangs and crashes.

All that time, Sousuke just stood there wide-eyed, until a smile spread over his face.'To be able to build a machine capable of going back in time, they truly are brilliant, albeit a little insane.'

A baritone voice yelled out from the other side of the bathroom door, "**YOU BETTER NOT BE PROUD OF THEM, SOUSUKE**." He gave a small laugh, Ichigo always knew what he was thinking, it was one of the many things he loved about his dear Ichigo.

A small voice interrupted his thoughts, "Daddy." He looked towards the bedroom door to find his three youngest children awake, and waved them towards the bed.

The door opened to unveil three children, though they looked young, all three were over 200 years old.

A little girl of about 9 years old ran to his side and he lifted her up to sit in his lap. She had long chocolate-brown hair that reached her shoulders, but had gold eyes, and would turn 280 this year. She wore a pink nightgown that reached her knees with white ribbons that decorated the front of her dress. She was the youngest and her name was Mei Kurosaki Aizen.

The other two children were fraternal twins, and looked about 12, or 13 years old. Although both the girl and boy have already turned 604 years old.

The boy had spiky brown hair that brushed his shoulders, he had his father's brown eyes that always held a calculating gleam in them, and had his mother's tan skin, he stood at 5'4" with a lithe build. He wore a blank tank top with blue striped pajama pants. He was the fifth child and his name was Akihiro Kurosaki Aizen.

The girl had white wavy hair that reached her lower back, peach skin and brown eyes like her mother, she was 5'3" and had a petite form. She wore a pair of blue pajamas with snowflakes on it, and on her neck she wore a black collar with a snowflake on it. She was the sixth child and her name was Yukiko Kurosaki Aizen.

Akihiro and Yukiko took a seat on both sides of their father on the bed.

Mei looked up to her father from his lap and asked, "why was kaasan yelling at you this time otousan, did Masaki nee or Take nii get in trouble again."

Sousuke ruffled her hair and chuckled, "as always you surprise me Mei, although you are correct, your siblings have really outdone themselves this time." She pouted and tried to wave her father's hand away while trying to fix her hair.

"What do you mean Dad, every time they do some experiment it always backfires, so what happened this time," Akihiro looked up to his father with a confused glance.

Yukiko had an excited gleam in her brown eyes, she tightened her fists and shook them in the air, "did they make another monster, or turn someone into a monster, or tear a hole in the fabric of time and space, or-." Akihiro silenced her by muffling her voice with his hand, "could you be serious for once, Yuki," he said with a scowl.

She shoved his hand away and stuck her tongue at him, "really mature," Akihiro scoffed.

She crossed her arms and gave a smirk, "thanks, I try, now what did they do Dad."

"Aren't you three supposed to be asleep."

The four turned their heads to the open bathroom door and Ichigo standing in a white robe drying off his hair.

"Your yelling woke us up, and we were curious to know what happened this time kaasan," Mei said as she jumped from her father's lap down to the floor. She ran to her mother and jumped into his awaiting arms. He shifted her until she was cradled in her arms and kissed her head and gave his kids a small grin, "sorry for waking you kids."

"No problem kaasan, now Dad you never told us what happened," Akihiro said with a curious gleam in his brown eyes.

Sousuke sighed, "your siblings have built a machine that can go back in time, and are in the past." Akihiro looked dumbstruck with his eyes widened and his jaw dropped. Mei giggled in Ichigo's arms and Yukiko stood up from he bed and shouted, "awesome," with sparkled in her eyes.

Ichigo scowled and put a finger under Akihiro's chin and closed his mouth, "now what should we do Sousuke, go after them." No matter what I say they always manage to get in more trouble and I have to save their asses, I just hope that they didn't go back to far and that they are safe. He ran a hand across his eyes, and scowled, 'sometimes I wish they were normal, but that's just who they are, and I wouldn't have it any other way.'

Sousuke gave a smile,"I believe that we should go get them, I'm sure they built more than one."

"Okay, so Akihiro, Yukiko, Mei, back to bed." Groans filled the room, and Ichigo scowled, "no buts, you need to rest." They reluctantly left the room with dragged feet and scowling faces.

As the door closed, Ichigo sighed," what were those four thinking." Sousuke got up from the bed and pulled Ichigo into a hug, "they are our kids, they seem to attract all sorts of trouble, dear."

Ichigo looked up with a scowl with his hands place against Sousuke's chest, "you're not mad at all, are you." Sousuke gave a small peck to Ichigo's lips and he pinked and put his head against his broad shoulder.

Sousuke smiled and ran one hand through orange hair while the other curled around his curvy waist. "Sweetheart, you know I could never truly be mad at them, right." A muffled, "yeah," came from his shoulder and he gave laughed.

"Now, let's go to bed, we have a big day tomorrow." Sousuke let go of Ichigo and grabbed his hand and led him toward the bed.

Ichigo let him lead him to the bed. His face contorted into a scowl and his eyes held worry and anger. Angry that they might affect the future, but worried about their safety. He sighed and dragged a hand over his face, 'this is not a good time to say it, I'll tell him later.'

Sousuke draped the cover over their bodies and held Ichigo to his chest and wrapped his arms around him. He knew that something was off about Ichigo because of his behavior these past few days, but did not want to push him too far.

Ichigo looked up from Sousuke's chest and said with a calm look, "you do know that when I get my hands on them, I'll kill them right."

"Of course, and I won't stop you." With that they both fell asleep in a matter of minutes, perfectly content in each others arms.

* * *

Meanwhile, 762 years earlier, Masaki, Saki, Takeshi, and Kazuko shivered and paled.

The one thing that passed through all of their minds was:

_'We are so dead.'_


	9. Back to the Past

**-CHAPTER 9-**

**Back in the Past**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Bleach or its characters.**

**This chapter is longer than my past ones, so enjoy. **

**7:45 A.M.**

With the news from last night, the Aizen family decided to keep the information to themselves and a few others that they thought would keep it a secret.

Because of Misaki, Takeshi, Saki, and Kazuko's personalities and strength they were known as, "The Four Demons," and many people throughout Soul Society were either scared of them or hated them, a small amount of people were fond of them and always got a laugh at their childish fights.

Let's just say that there were a lot of people ready to hand them in within a heartbeat.

If this news went public, they would likely face an extreme punishment and be deemed as criminals, even though it was not the first time. This time they might actually stay in the Nest of Maggots permanently.

* * *

Takeshi a.k.a., "Dark Demon," because he could drive someone insane and still smile afterwards.

Masaki a.k.a., "Hell's Fire," because it you made her mad you'd feel the burn, literally.

Kazuko a.k.a., "Mad Doctor," because he often experimented on shinigami. His other name in Soul Society was"Mayuri Kurotsuchi 2," by 12th Division members.

Saki a.k.a., "Mad Dog," with her fierce temper and strength all her enemies ended up with serious wounds.

* * *

The dining room was a large brown room with a view of a pond just outside from large windows draped by black curtains. A large maple-brown table stretched from one side of the room to the other with black chairs on each side and each head of the table. Under the table was a maroon red carpet that covered the white floorboard.

A kitchen could be entered from a small mahogany door on the right side of the room, it was a pristine white room with black and white tiles. There was a stove, a microwave, a metallic grey sink, a large white fridge seated next to a tan cupboard that almost reached the ceiling. A large rectangular window was on the left side of the kitchen and opened up so that you could see the dining room. Under the window was an auburn table that connected to the wall with four metallic seats under it.

* * *

After the war with the Quincy, Harribel was rescued by her betrayer and his allies. She never forgot Aizen's deceit and gave him a cold glare and took a defensive stance, though she was covered in injuries she would not allow herself to be beaten, even with the little strength she had.

Ichigo intervened and with a scowl he shouted, _"I know Aizen has done a lot of shit to you, but for the time being he is on your side. You don't need to be afraid, if he even tries it, I'll kick his ass." _Ichigo held a hand out with a small smile and assured her that they would not hurt her.

To her it seemed almost impossible to deny that hand, it was like he was the sun and she couldn't stop herself from grasping that hand with a strong, but weak grip. She and Ichigo had become quick friends after the war, she still stood on her guard around Aizen until she truly saw that he had changed when he stood beside Ichigo, that smile he held was not fake, but a truly happy smile.

Over the centuries, she and her fraccion made a home in Soul Society and she created a close friendship with Ichigo, and was like an aunt to his seven kids. They referred to her as "Aunty Bel" or "Aunt Tier," she always spent some time training with the kids.

Over the centuries she let her hair grow out and it fell to her back with a slight sway every time she walked, but other than that she seemed exactly like she was when she was still part of Aizen's army.

* * *

Ulquiorra had been reborn as a soul in Rukongai when he faded away after Ichigo had become a Vaste Lorde, and wandered through the districts with a pointless goal.

Sousuke and Ichigo had found him about two years when they were taking a walk with their four kids in the woods. They found him wearing a tattered green kimono, his body looked undernourished and exhausted, his eyes looked lost and faded to a dull green. Aizen had offered him a hand, he truly felt an ounce of regret when seeing what Ulquiora had become.

Ulquiorra held the strong calloused hand with a bony, pale hand and swayed a bit before accepting their invitation to stay with them. After a few weeks, he had been skeptical about trusting Ichigo, but soon grew fond of him and became a part of the family.

The kids instantly took a liking to him and clung to him like "parasites "as Ulquiorra called them, though they always bothered him, those bright smiles he got from them made up for it.

He became an official shingami after he attended the academy for a few months. Others were still wary of him because he used to be an arrancar, but he could care less about what the thought.

Even though Aizen had used him, he still referred to him as Aizen sama and always watched over the kids. The kids called him "Uncle Ulqui" and always tried to get a smile out of him and sometimes he would just give them a small smile to humor them.

* * *

Grimmjow had helped in the Quincy war and he and Ichigo became quick friends that occasionally beat each other up. He would pop up from time to time just to get a laugh from messing with Ichigo.

After Ichigo graduated high school, they became roommates and Grimmjow got a gigai and worked as a mechanic. He was the one who got Ichigo and Aizen together after he finally couldn't stand the way they kept flirting with each other.

He would always have to listen to Ichigo about his conflicting thoughts about his attraction to Aizen, it always gave him a headache when he would have to listen to Ichigo's babbling.

When he couldn't stand it anymore, he called Aizen over and then threw Ichigo into Aizen's arms saying, " ya both like each other don't ya, now go on a date or something," and slammed the door with a scowl.

Let's just say that Ichigo never came back that night, but came back the next morning with a hickey on his neck and a goofy smile. Although, three weeks later he found out he was pregnant with his first four when he went to his dad's clinic because he kept throwing up in the morning.

* * *

Aizen sat at the table in a white suit with a black dress shirt and white tie and wore black shoes. He sat at the head of the table reading a newspaper while drinking a cup of black coffee.

Yukiko and Akihiro sat against the wall with their legs crossed in front of them playing video games on their PSP's. Their eyes glued to the screens in a head-to-head battle with each other, their faces shifted into narrowed eyes and bared teeth. The only sounds that came from them were grunts and growls, and he occasional shout, "in your face," or, " you cheated."

She wore a white spaghetti strap dress with black leggings and brown sandals, her usual snowflake collar strapped across her neck with a blue beaded bracelet.

He wore a black t-shirt with a red skull printed on the front with blue faded jeans and white sneakers. On his wrist was a black wristband with three white x's on it.

Today, Harribel wore a baby blue blouse that ended at her thighs and white jeans with black boots that reached her knees. A simple beaded necklace with a green pendant hung from her neck with seashell earrings. She stood against the wall with her legs splayed out and her arms crossed under her large chest, with closed eyes and a calm expression.

Ulquiorra wore a black suit, with a forest green dress shirt, and a black tie with black shoes and black socks. He sat at the table with a cup of tea and a small black book placed in his hands, his zanpakutou was in a light green hilt against his seat.

Grimmjow was sleeping at the table with his arms as his pillow. With the events from last night he didn't get much sleep and he was utterly exhausted, he still wore the blue t-shirt, black jeans, and black sneakers he wore last night. A black suitcase lay near his feet leaning against the legs of the chair.

Ichigo was in the kitchen washing the dishes in a dark blue sweater that hung from his shoulders with a white tank underneath and grey jeans that hugged his legs. His hair was held up in a ponytail and he wore a white apron with a strawberry on the front, a present from Grimmjow, which he got a punch for.

If you looked beneath his calm demeanor you would see that he was exhausted and had a slight tremor. Mei had her arms and legs wrapped around his ankle, with shining eyes and a bit of drool dripping from her mouth, he gave her a weak smile. She wore a purple dress with white socks and black shoes, her brown hair tied in a purple bow in her hair.

On the outside she seemed like a normal kid but a genius hid underneath that innocent demeanor, a trait she inherited from her father. She noticed her mother looked drained and was swaying a bit, "are you sick, should I tell Daddy," he flinched and bit down on his lip, "I'm just feeling a little sick, no big deal."

Mei frowned and her eyes became teary, "Mama if you're hurting, you should tell Daddy, don't keep it in or you'll get even more hurt." She clutched her dress and tears fell down from her face.

Ichigo froze up and looked at Mei with a sad gaze, "I'm just a little under the weather, nothing to worry about, honest," he crouched down and patted her head. He brought the bottom of his apron to her cheeks and wiped away her tears, and kissed her forehead.

"You shouldn't cry Mei, you're a big girl right."

Mei wiped her eyes and tightened her fists against her chest with a spark in her golden eyes and shouted, " I wasn't cryin' there was somethin' in ma eye."

Ichigo laughed, whenever she lied she had a lisp.

"Mei, why don't you go see what your dad is doing." She gave a big grin and let her grip loosen and giggled, "yeah."

Mei ran out of the kitchen in a rush and ran to her father's chair. He shifted his eyes from the newspaper down to see that her eyes were a little red and her mouth held a frown, "Daddy, have you noticed anything wrong with-."

* * *

**Ichigo POV**

When Mei left the room, I leaned against the counter, over the sink and splashed some water in my face. The coolness relieved some of my fatigue, and I took a deep breath. Crap, I didn't want them to worry, this isn't the time for me to get sick, I hate being weak.

I let out a rough cough into my hand, and wrapped my arms around my trembling body. Damn it. This had gotten worse over the past few days and sometimes it had gotten to hard to breathe or walk. At this rate, I won't even be able to leave a room without someone helping me.

I feel much weaker, and my body won't stop shaking, shit. Placing my hand against the counter, taking deep breaths, trying to stay calm. I wiped a hand across my eyes and looked down surprised to see tears on my palm. I bit my lip, 'I can't believe it this painful, it hasn't even been three weeks.'

I let go of the counter and looked to the white tiles with bleared eyes. I was starting to see dark spots, and my body was going numb. I clenched my fists and willed my body to stay calm, but I kept trembling.

My knees started to buckle and started to fall to the floor with a fading consciousness.

* * *

A loud thud sounded from the kitchen and Mei shrieked, "**MAMA**."

Grimmjow woke up with a start and fell out of his chair with a thud

Aizen was the first to the kitchen and slammed the door to the side. Ichigo lay on the floor pale-faced and his face scrunched up in pain, his breaths came in rough pants and coughs, arms wrapped around his shivering body and legs pulled to his body.

Aizen eyes widened, he rushed to Ichigo's side and brought his prone form into his arms. He placed a hand against Ichigo's forehead, and narrowed his eyes. 'He's burning up, why didn't he tell me that he was sick.' Mei was kneeling on the floor with horrified eyes and shook Ichigo, hoping he would at least move a bit.

Grimmjow, Harribel, Uqluiorra, Yukiko, and Akihiro stood around them with worried faces. No one dared move because the shock hadn't worn off yet.

He quickly shook his head and turned towards the group behind him with a rare emotion on his face: fear.

"Could someone get a healer from the 4th Division, I'll lay Ichigo in the bedroom, Yukiko can you get some cold water and a towel." Aizen carried Ichigo bridal style, and carried him to their bedroom.

Kicking the door with his foot he laid Ichigo down, and took a seat by his side. Ichigo lay on the bed panting with pale skin and flushed cheeks, his hair was dampened with sweat and clung to his forehead.

'Damn. Ichigo why did you hide this from me, you always try to put up a strong face, for once will you know your limits.' Aizen cupped his cheek, and leaned down to place a soft kiss on his forehead. His face looked passive, but his eyes held anxiety and worry.

The door creaked opened, and Yukiko, Mei, and Harribel peeked their heads in. Yukiko held a bucket full of water in her hands, Mei gripped Harribel's jeans with tears running down her heart-shaped face, Harribel held some towels under her arm and kept a usual calm face.

Aizen looked over at them and gave a small smile, he didn't want his daughters to worry about him, there's was much more important things to deal with.

Yukiko returned the smile, and held out the bucket, and it sloshed with water. "Dad, we brought some towels and a bucket full of water."

"Thank you, can you help me with your mother." They closed the door with a silent thud, and Yukiko placed the bucket on the ground near the bed, Mei crawled up the bed into her father's lap and he stroked her head.

"Aizen san, I hope you aren't blaming yourself, you know that Ichigo is stubborn and hot-headed," Harribel said as she placed a small towel in the bucket and wrung out the water, then placed it across Ichigo's forehead.

Aizen ran a hand through his brown hair, and closed his eyes. "Yes, I know." Although, even after all these years we've been together, I want him to at least tell me what's wrong. He opened his eyes, and looked down to see that Ichigo had gotten a little more color and his breathing slowed down a bit.

Mei had snot dripping from her nose and fat tears came from her eyes, she clutched her father's jacket. She sniffled, "daddy, is m-mommy gonna b-be o-o-kay."

Aizen chuckled, "Mei you know your kaasan is strong, right." Mei was always the crybaby, even though she always tried to put up a strong face. He ruffled her hair and took a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped her eyes.

She nodded, and looked at him with hopeful gold eyes. "Mm."

"So instead of crying, just believe that everything will be fine. Kaasan is stubborn and wont let an illness beat him." Aizen regarded her with a gentle gaze and wiped away the last of her tears.

Her frown into a big grin and her eyes went from sad to happy, "I won't cry anymore, I'll be strong and believe that Mommy will get better in no time." Aizen smiled and turned towards Yukiko, her eyes lit up and she gave a wide grin.

Harribel leaned against the wall and had a rare smile on her face, 'he really has changed because of Ichigo, he's become more caring.' She hoped that Ichigo would finally relax and get some needed rest, the past few weeks he's not been himself.

A knock disturbed the peaceful silence, and Ulquiorra opened the door with Grimmjow, Akihiro, and Hanatorou behind him.

Hanatarou hadn't changed much at all in the past few centuries, but he had more confidence in himself. He held a first aid kit held in his skinny arms, and a weak smile on his face, "hello Aizen san, Yukiko san, Mei chan, Harribel san."

Aizen offered a small smile, "nice to see you, Hanatarou kun." 'Now that he's here, Ichigo will get better,' he held Ichigo's hand with a strong, but gentle grip.

"I'll leave Ichigo to you there are some things I need to discuss with the others." He stood up and held Mei in one arm, with one last glance at Ichigo he turned towards the door and left.

The others soon followed, but Akihiro was the only one to stay, he glanced over his shoulder, "please take care of kaasan, Hanatarou san." Akihiro was anything but calm, his fists clenched tightly at his sides and a large scowl was on his face, he hated knowing that he didn't even know that his mother was sick.

Hanatarou stuttered, " I'll d-do my b-best, don't worry."

Akihiro gave him a soft smile and grasped the doorknob, with closed eyes he thought, 'If kaasan is in Hanatarou san's hands he will be fine.

* * *

**In the Dining Room**

Aizen, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Harribel, Yukiko, Akihiro, and Mei sat in the dining room with grim faces. Aizen sat at the head with Grimmjow, Akihiro, and Yukiko on his right and Harribel, Mei, and Ulquiorra on his left.

Aizen sat at the head with his arms laid on the arms of the chair. "As you all know, Masaki, Takeshi, Saki, and Kazuko aren't here."

Ulquiorra spoke up from his seat and regarded Aizen with his usual emotionless gaze," Aizen sama, did they get in trouble **again**." He said again with a sigh and closed his book.

Grimmjow snorted, "this ain't their usual trouble, Ulquiorra, they went back in time." He massaged his temples and scratched his chin in irritation.

Ulquiorra and Harribel's eyes widened and both said, "how."

Grimmjow held up a black suitcase, "with what is inside," he opened the suitcase and revealed seven phones.

Everyone took a phone and opened it up.

Aizen: white

Ulquiorra: red

Yukiko: purple

Grimmjow: blue

Akihiro: yellow

Harribel: orange

Mei: pink

Grimmjow yawned and rubbed his eyes to stay awake, "by the way, Aizen, here are the blueprints for this time machine crap." He handed Aizen a blueprint that was rolled up, it had a few scribbles written on it.

"This should help, thank you Grimmjow," Aizen opened the blue prints and spread them across the table. Everyone leaned down to get a better look, it read:

_Time Machine 101_

_ To use the phones(iSoul 2.0):_

-_ tap the touchscreen twice_

_- a holographic screen should come up_

_- it should say 'Soul Time'_

_- Choose the timeline you wish to go to represented on the screen_

_- That's it. Have fun!_

_- If you are reading this it means that we have either accomplished our task or have messed up the timeline. There are seven phones held within a black case in our lab, please take them and help us. If this is Dad or Mom, we have a good reason for creating this; it was to prove that time travel is possible and to see, -no get a sample from the Prehistoric era, bye._

_-Takeshi, Masaki, Kazuko, and Saki_

Everyone looked at the letter with blank eyes and sighed, 'those idiots.'

Aizen felt a headache coming and massaged his temples. On one side he was thinking how they ended up like this and on the other side he was proud of them. 'Would it be so hard for them to at least be normal or at least a little sane for one day?'

Yukiko glanced up from her phone for a second before glancing back down. "Dad, I've almost figured where they've gone, it should take me a few minutes." Her eyes narrowed in concentration, the system was harder to hack into, but that was the best part.

Aizen gave a nod and looked a the others with a little amusement in his eyes. "Good. So everyone once Yuki finishes, we will go back and get the children."

Mei spoke up with a soft voice, "daddy, can I stay. I want to make sure that Mommy will get better."

Aizen gave her a soft smile and gave her a nod, "yes, I think it will be better if someone stays. Why don't you go check on him, then." If anything goes wrong, I'll need a back up plan. She gave him a bright grin and jumped down from her seat and shot out the door to see how her mother was doing.

Ulquiorra spoke up with his usual bored tone, "so what will we do once we find out where they are, Aizen sama."

Aizen contemplated it and responded with a mysterious smile, "it depends Ulquiorra, if they were separated we will split into groups and find them, hopefully they haven't gone back to far."

Yukiko flinched and scratched her head, everyone looked at her with nervousness. "I have bad news and even worse news, what would you like to hear first."

Harribel spoke up with her arms crossed under her chest, "what's the difference, Yukiko, just tell us."

Yukiko cleared her throat and placed her phone on the table. Tapping it once, it displayed a large holographic screen with a video on it. "Play." The video started to show Takeshi and Masaki in Hueco Mundo and Kazuko and Saki in Karakura town; the video displayed the date: September 6, 2010, 762 years ago.

Everyone sat with shocked faces, even Aizen lost his calm demeanor.

He was the first to recover from the shock, and his eyes narrowed, "this makes it much worse. They have gone back to a time where they have not even been born yet, and when I was in a war between Soul Society." His face had a large scowl on it, the situation had become dire. If they even messed up one thing, there could be a chance that they would cease to exist or the future could change.

Akihiro tossed his phone up and down with a bored look, glancing at his father he caught the phone and stood up. "Dad, you know that the aren't that stupid, we should just pack some supplies and head off, I'll get the essentials." He left the room leaving his father mildly impressed with his acceptance of the situation, he smiled 'that's my boy.'

Aizen gave a small smile and his eyes lit up with amusement, "so with Akihiro getting our supplies who wants to go to Hueco Mundo or Karakura Town."

Grimmjow balanced his chair on three legs, and raised his hand. "I'll go to Hueco Mundo."

"I'll go with Grimmjow, it would be dangerous to leave him alone, "Harribel ran a hand through her hair, "he might kill someone."

Grimmjow growled, but stayed in his seat. He placed his hands behind his head and closed his eyes, 'as much as I want to deny it, I'll kick anyone who get on my bad side, whoever the hell it is.'

Yukiko waved her hand with excitement and her eyes held excitement, "I wanna go with Aunty Bel and Grimmy, please otousan, this time I promise I won't destroy anything, please."

Aizen gave her a blank stare, "no, do you recall the last time you promised me-." Yukiko gave him the saddest puppy eyes and a pout, and he crumbled, "fine." No one could deny her anything when she gave you that look, except her mother.

Harribel and Grimmjow laughed, he gave them a cold glare that immediately just them up. "Now then, Ulquiorra and Akihiro will be with me in Karakura Town."

The door creaked open and Akihiro came in with a cart that held a brown and black backpack, clothes, and guns. He approached the table and dropped all the items on the table.

He opened the brown backpack and brought out a Bluetooth with blue outlines, a laptop, and wallet with 10,000,000 yen. "This bag has the essentials for the Human World. I took the liberty to create a watch that functions as a gigai with slight changes to your appearance," he opened the black duffle, "this contains a communication device, that enables you to contact those in the Human World. If anything should go wrong just place it in your ear and state the person you want to talk to."

Aizen gave a nod, and placed his hands behind his back. 'Akihiro was always ready for any situation that came to him and dealt with it in a calm manner, no matter what he always seems to stay in control.'

"Good job. Then, before we leave I'll check up on Ichigo. You all can go ahead of me. Akihiro, Ulquiorra I'll find you in Karakura Town." He walked to the door and opened it, he made his way to his and Ichigo's room with a clenched chin and narrowed eyes. Once he reached the door he let his hand waver over the doorknob, 'get yourself together, Sousuke.'

He grabbed the doorknob and slowly opened the door, Hanatarou looked over and gave him a bright smile, "I have good news, Aizen san."

Aizen barely listened to Hanatarou. His attention was solely on Ichigo, his face had regained his normal peach color and his breathing had steadied. Approaching the bed, Aizen sat on the bed and stroked Ichigo's cheek with a large smile, 'he looks much better, I'm glad.' He noticed a lump under the covers and lifted the sheets up to find Mei cuddled up the Ichigo's side with drool dripping down her chin, 'she was always attached to her mother, so much like Ichigo when he was a child.'

Aizen glanced over to see an excited Hanatarou, straightening up he ask, "so what did you need to tell me."

Hanatarou gave him a small smile, "congratulations, Ichigo san is pregnant with triplets." Aizen froze, and for once he didn't know what to say, "huh." Looking down at Ichigo, he remembered when they took a trip to Europe for their anniversary about three weeks ago. 'So when we had sex that time... we didn't use protection, although I'm glad to know that three little ones are on the way. But, Ichigo might react a tad overboard when he hears the news.'

"The fever and the fatigue was caused by the lack of reiatsu, the babies needed the reiatsu to sustain the babies. Since his last birth, his body needed to adjust to carrying the babies, explaining the fatigue he felt. Now he is perfectly fine, he'll just be asleep for a few more hours." He packed up the last of his medical supplies and zipped up his bag. Draping the bag over his thin shoulder he gave a bow, "if anything else happens, feel free to get me."

Aizen tilted his head and gave a smile, "I will. Thank you Hanatarou kun."

Hanatarou pinked a little, hearing the praise always made him feel happy, "No, I-it was n-nothing, well g-goodbye." Tripping a little, he left the room with a silent thud.

Writing a quick letter, he placed it on the bedside table, and placed a quick kiss on Mei and Ichigo's forehead. Looking back to see Ichigo and their daughter curled up next to each other he smiled a bit. 'Ichigo, please don't be mad.' He whispered, "I love you," before leaving the room. He never noticed the silent mumble from Ichigo's lips, "_love you too_."

With his goodbye to Ichigo, he made his way back to the dining room. Finding the blueprints still there here folded it and placed in I his pocket. With a smirk he brought out his white phone and tapped the screen twice. A holographic screen came up with Soul Time displayed in white letters, choosing September 7, 2010. There was a bright light that filled the room before it disappeared, taking Aizen with it. You'd never know anyone was there except the small scorch mark on the floor.

* * *

**I decided that I will do weekly updates since I started school about three weeks ago, sorry D:**

**Please Review. Did you like it?**


	10. Time to meet the family

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Bleach or its characters.**

_Italics-thoughts_

* * *

**-Chapter 10-**

Kazuko, Ichigo, and Saki were walking the streets of Karakura, the sun had fallen and the night sky was filled with shining stars.

Saki leaned against Ichigo back with light snores. Her face was peaceful and content against Ichigo's back.

Kazuko was completely immersed in black phone in his hands and the screen lit up his face with a white glow. His face held a frown as he glanced at the small screen, obviously worried about something.

Ichigo was still not used to the fact that he these two were his and Aizen's kids. Questions never stopped ringing through his head. The thing that pissed him off the most was that Kazuko seemed amused by this whole situation. He wanted to punch that smirk right off his face, but he needed his answers first.

Ichigo adjusted the load on his back, and glanced to the side at Kazuko. "So what excuse are you going to give my family?"

Kazuko placed his phone in his pocket and regarded him with a blank expression.

"Isn't that obvious. Lie of course."

His brow furrowed. Looking at the ground he thought it over in his head. _'It doesn't feel right lying to my family, but how could I ever tell them that I, a man, got impregnated by a madman who wants to be God. Like they'd ever believe me, I haven't even told them that I'm a substitute shinigami.'_

"I don't like the fact that you're lying to them, but there's no other way."

They stood out front of the Kurosaki house and clinic. Ichigo took a deep breath and gave Kazuko a glare, "if you even try anything, **I will kick your ass**." Kazuko merely smiled at the threat laced in his voice.

Kazuko took off his hat and placed it against his chest, "I will be a gentleman, don't worry."

Ichigo looked at him with a suspicious look, clearly not believing him, but sighed_. I pretty sure I can't stop him from causing trouble, but if he even lays a hand on my friends and families I will not have any mercy on him. Son or not, no one hurts the people I care about. _

Kazuko placed his hat back on his hand and stepped in front of Ichigo. "Before we go in, I'll take my sister back."

"Why?"

Kazuko tilted his head, "no reason."

Ichigo gave him a confused frown but placed Saki in his arms. Kazuko placed one of Saki's arm over one shoulder and slipped an arm around her waist.

"Whatever, when we get inside just put her on the couch." Ichigo put his key into the door and unlocked it. Once the door opened two feet collided against his head and he was sent to the ground a few feet away.

Kazuko stood on the sidelines with a bored look, before sneaking inside. _Always count on Grandfather to come at just the right moment._

Twisting his body, Isshin stopped in mid-flight and landed on the ground with a crouch. He held out his arms as if waiting for a hug and yelled, "You are late for dinner, my beautiful son. Yuzu made such a wonderful dinner for you, but you didn't come home."

Ichigo's head hit the ground on contact and his head throbbed with pain. Holding the back of his head he stood up from the ground and shot a glare at his father. "What the hell was that for, old man. I just came home from the weirdest day and I'm tired."

"What happened to make you so upset my beautiful son?"

"I just found out that… um, nothing, just a fight with some punks near school." He slipped his hands in his pockets and walked past his father.

Isshin stared at Ichigo with worry, he usually fought with him for a while after a surprise attack. He placed a rough hand on Ichigo's shoulder, and Ichigo stared at his father. "Is everything okay, son?"

Ichigo looked surprised for a moment before covering it with a smile, "nothing, it's just I have some friends who need some place to stay. Is it alright for them to stay with us?"

Isshin gave a goofy smile and gave a thumbs up. "Sure, by the way where are they?"

Ichigo gave him a blank face before he stiffened. _Not again. _He looked at the open door and ran inside to find Kazuko and Saki chatting with Yuzu and Karin at the dinner table. He was glad to see that Saki was awake and back to her usual self, but he was still wary of Kazuko. It always seemed that he was up to something, but he had no way of knowing what went on in his head.

Yuzu gave Ichigo a warm smile. "Ichi-nii, Kazuko-san was just talking about how you saved him from some bad people this afternoon."

Ichigo glanced at Kazuko before giving a nervous grin, "yeah. They looked like they were in trouble so I helped them."

Karin looked at Saki with suspicion, "so where did you say you were from again."

Saki gave her a small grin, "T-Tokyo." _I never was good at lying. _

Karin stared at her with her head balanced in her hand. "Hmm… so where is your family?"

Her grin faltered and briefly glanced at her brother. Out of the corner of her eye he got the signal and he coughed.

His smile fell off his face and he looked at his lap. "Our parents… they, um fight a lot and we… just needed to get away for a while. I hope that we aren't burdening you, it's just sometimes… it gets too much."

Yuzu's eyes saddened and she sniffled, "I'm so sorry. You can stay for as long as you want."

Karin looked a little sorry and scratched her cheek. "Sorry."

Kazuko looked up, his eyes were a little red, but he smiled, "its fine you didn't know." Wiping his eyes with his sleeve he got up from his seat at the table and gave them a bright smile.

Ichigo stared at him with his mouthing hanging open, his eyes filled with disbelief. They were really buying this stupid act.

Saki looked at him with blank eyes before standing up and stood next to Ichigo. Once she was in earshot she whispered, "just go along with it." No matter how many times her brother gave people the pity act, it still managed to make her sick and maybe a little impressed.

Ichigo looked down at her seeing that she didn't believe this either and nodded his head.

"Now, Yuzu, Karin they are tired so we'll just go to my room. Goodnight." Ichigo dragged Kazuko by the collar and pulled him up the stairs.

Saki walked behind them with her hands clasped behind her back. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed that Isshin was staring at her from behind the wall with suspicion, turning away she frowned, _'he knows.'_

Once they were in Ichigo's room Kazuko wiped his eyes and gave a bright smile. You wouldn't have known that he was crying a minute ago.

"Looks like they bought it."

Ichigo and Saki sighed and looked at him with disbelief.

Saki eyes clouded before she looked at Ichigo, "I can't remember what happened after we went to Urahara's shop." Her head pulsed with pain as she tried to remember what happened a few hours ago.

Kazuko's eyes steeled and he leaned against the closet door, "**she** took over, again."

Her eyes filled with horror and she gripped the bed sheets. Her head lowered and her bangs covered her eyes, "not again."

"But, she won't show up for now." He walked over to Saki and patted her head, "but we do have a bigger problem."

She swatted his hand away, before wiping a sleeve across her nose. "What's the problem?"

Kazuko held up his black phone, it flickered and the screen had static displayed. "The iSoul is broken, the fall we took damaged and I don't have the required tools or knowledge to fix it."

Saki's eyes widened and her hand brought out a broken phone with a white skull on the back, it was broken in half. Leaving the phone on the bed, she clutched her head before falling to the floor, she pounded at the floor and muttered curses.

Ichigo looked at Saki as she pounded against the floor before shifting his eyes to Kazuko. "So what are you going to do now? You need these to get back home, right."

Kazoku picked up Saki and his broken phones and placed them in his pocket then gave a sigh. "We're going to the only two people who can fix this."

Saki stiffened and she slowly stood up her face was a little red and her mouth curled up into a snarl, "no way. I am not going to see him."

"We have to, they are the only ones who know how it works. But, if you have another bright idea, I'm open."

She clenched her fists before sighing and slumped to the ground, "whatever, but I'm staying here."

"Fine."

Ichigo interrupted their talk wanting to know what was going on. "Where are you going, and who are they."

Kazuko sent him a smile, "our older brother and sister, Takeshi and Masaki, built the time machine and know how it is built together. They are probably in Hueco Mundo with Otou-san, but Saki has never really gotten along with Takeshi."

Ichigo saw Saki curled up on the bed with her face contorted into a scowl. "It's be better if you left know then. I'll tell my family that you got a call from your dad or something."

Kazuko took off his black duffel and tossed it to Saki and she caught it with ease. He opened the window and a breeze of cool wind blew against his face, pressing a button on his black wristwatch he returned back to his soul form. Before leaping out the window he shot them a smile and said, "Will do. Saki don't cause any trouble while I'm gone."

Saki brought up a fist and she gave him a glare, "I'm not a kid, dumbass now leave before I punch you."

He left with a quick laugh, then disappeared after he leapt from roof to roof. Ichigo watched him with a happy smile spread across his face and closed the window.

"You seem close."

Saki scoffed and dropped the bag on the floor, "I guess, but he takes after Otou-san with that better than you attitude."

Ichigo shrugged, "I can't argue with you that he's a little stuck up. But you love him anyway right."

Saki pinked a little and she scratched her cheek, "maybe."

Ichigo yawned and bit rubbed his eyes. It was a long day and he was ready to get some sleep, he glanced at Saki and sat on the bed. "I'm gonna get some sleep. Do whatever you want just don't leave the house okay."

"I know, I know, now get some sleep. I'll still be here when you wake up."

Ichigo's eyes drooped before finally closing and he fell asleep within a few seconds. Saki looked at him with an endearing smile and brought the sheets over his body.

Before she left the room she turned off the light and whispered, "goodnight," before shutting the door with a small clack.

* * *

**Saki POV**

_Now that Mom is asleep, I can talk to Grandpa. I knew from the very moment our eyes met that he knew I was his daughter, hopefully I can convince him that I'm not a threat._

_Walking down the halls made me remember small bits of my childhood I spent here, but it also made me cringe. The looks of hatred and disgust on the soul reapers' faces always haunted her. Because we were the children of Aizen they were always wary of me, Kazuko, Masaki, and Takeshi; always waiting for us to stab them in the back, they never treated us as if we were humans. If Soul Society finds out that I am Ichigo Kurosaki's child he had with Aizen Sōsuke they might kill him, to them he's a betrayer deserving no mercy._

"You're Aizen's daughter aren't you?"

My eyes widened and I looked up to come face to face with Grandpa and jumped back with some surprise. He looked at me with cold grey eyes that seemed to look right through me, and it scared me.

I gripped the bottom of my shirt and looked at him with a glare, I wouldn't be pushed around by anyone.

"Yes, I am, but I don't want to hurt him. I know you wouldn't want to trust a child of Aizen, but please believe me. I would never try to hurt your son, he has always stood by me. Encouraging, loving me despite the things my father had done." My throat was starting to burn and I could feel tears fall down my face, I looked at the wood floor with shame. _I can't believe I'm crying like this, I can't cry, I'm stronger than this. _

My head stung when a fist met my head and my tears immediately stopped. _**He hit me**__, that's it, I was totally pissed off now._ Clutching my head I looked up with a snarl and yelled, "what the hell was that for? At least listen ta me for one minute before ya go hitting me, goat face."

I looked up with confusion when I saw that he wasn't angry he had a big smile on his face.

He ruffled my hair with bright eyes and said, "you really do not resemble your father, you act a lot like Ichigo."

I looked up with disbelief, "y-you believe me."

"Of course. I knew from the moment I saw you that you really were nothing like Aizen."

"But, then why did you hit me."

He puffed out his chest and brought up a fist, "you shouldn't cry over something small like this. You need to be strong if you were raised by my son."

I looked up at him and my eye twitched. _That's why he punched me because I cried._ I clenched my fists against my sides and brought a fist up before swinging it against his head knocking him into the wall. He slid down the wall and fell to the floor, he brought up a thumbs up before he fell unconscious.

I snorted and stepped over his body, _Stupid Goat Face_. Going down the stairs I decided to watch some T.V. before I went to bed. Laying on the couch flicking through the channels I finally got to **Journey to Bust Ghosts on Hallowed Ground** and curled up on the couch. Watching the show for a few minutes, my eyes drooped and I fell asleep perfectly content in this crazy situation.

**-Chapter 10** END-

* * *

**Hoped you liked it! Please Review.**


	11. Who is He?

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not Bleach or its characters.**

_Italics-thoughts_

* * *

**-Chapter 11-**

Masaki and Takeshi stood in front of Aizen covered in pasta, furniture bits, and whatever else wound up in their food fight. Aizen stood in front of them a slop of spaghetti dripping from the front of his shirt, during their little fight he managed to be caught during the crossfire and let's just say he wasn't happy.

Aizen gave them a smile that was everything but nice and asked, "you two really like to try my patience don't you."

They both avoided the fury and anger in his brown eyes and found that the floor was much more interesting. Masaki and Takeshi were usually calm most of the time, but the two have always have been odds with each other ever since they were children.

Masaki let out a sigh and looked up into angry brown eyes, "you have our upmost apologies, Otou-san. I just want you to know...it's all his fault." Masaki gestured toward Takeshi with a thumb and gave him a glare from the corner of her eyes.

Ignoring that remark, Takeshi took a deep breath and let his anger slowly dissipate. Once he was calm he gave Aizen a small smile, "I apologize for our behavior, we have never seen eye to eye. I hope you aren't too mad with us, we didn't mean to make a mess (destroy the room)."

Aizen gave them a long hard stare with those dark chocolate eyes and a slight frown; his eyes were a flat, dull brown. For once, Takeshi and Masaki really felt a small ounce of fear of their father, the man in front of them felt like a stranger who looked exactly like their father. Their eyes never strayed from each others before Aizen relented and he gave them a quick smile, "Don't worry yourselves I am not that cold as to be mad over a little matter such as this. Now you two, should get cleaned up, **but if this ever happens again I won't be so forgiving next time**."

Giving a quick nod, they quickly took their leave and left Aizen standing in the room with an eerie silence. Plucking a strand of spaghetti of from his stained uniform he flicked it on the floor and took a look around the room. The room had chairs scattered across the room in bits and pieces, food decorated the white walls staining it red, green, and yellow. His eyes scanned the ceiling and food dripped from the ceiling in splotches as they fell to the white floor.

Aizen leaned against the wall near the door and closed his eyes as he took a moment to calm himself. _'Those kids really know how to test my patience, never have I met such immature brats like those two. Except him, Ichigo Kurosaki, I can't even imagine how he and I even formed a relationship, much less have children together. We are sworn enemies, I even cut the boy in half when we met. I cannot fathom how we would even have a conversation together without our swords against each others throats.' _

Opening his eyes he quickly straightened his uniform doing his best to get rid of the food with a napkin and thought about how he would get this place cleaned up. As he left the room, he never acknowledged the prick of pain in his heart when he thought of his_ enemy_, Ichigo Kurosaki.

* * *

Masaki and Takeshi walked the halls of Hueco Mundo in a dead silence, neither trying to strike a conversation. Once they reached the door, Takeshi let his hand waver over the doorknob for a second before glancing toward his sister, "sorry, Masaki.'

Masaki gave him a smile and punched his arm, "don't worry about the past." Her smile fell, "the only thing that really scared me was that look on his face; that didn't look like our Otou-san at all. Is this really how he was before he and Kaa-san finally got on good terms with each other?"

Takeshi shrugged, "I expected this from him, I mean he wanted to become God and would do anything to achieve his goal."

"Yes, but...he looked like a completely different man."

He gave a small nod, "I agree, but you know Kaa-san will change him for the better."

She laughed, "he's always been the kind of person who could change someone who was his enemy into a dear friend."

Opening the door they found one person waiting on the couch with a large grin.

"You two look like you've been through a lot."

* * *

**Hope you like Chapter 11, sorry its short, but next chapter is going to be longer. Please Review**


	12. A fox and a Cat

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not Bleach or its characters.**

_Italics-thoughts_

**Sorry that this chapter is late, I've been busy with homework. High school really is the worst idea ever, and I didn't know how to make Chapter 12 but the reviews really helped, so thank to all my reviewers. :)**

* * *

_**-Chapter 12-**_

_̴ Recap from Chapter 11 ̴_

_"You two look like you've been through a lot."_

**Gin POV**

From the moment they crashed into Hueco Mundo I knew they had immense strength and high intellect. The girl, Aki-chan really had a mean kick, by the damage she caused Grimmjow. Although, that stupid blue cat really deserved that beating he got and I'm sure he's still pissed about it.

The way she handled Tousen really made me more interested in them, not just anyone can make him waver like that, and throughout their little _talk_ she just kept a calm face but her eyes held a contained fury that seemed ready to unleash any moment. The boy, Takeshi was calmer than the girl and didn't let his anger get the best of him, but calmly assessed their situation and made the right decisions.

These kids really do remind me of Aizen but there's one thing that really captured my attention. Whenever they talked to Aizen there would be an emotion I never thought any would have near him: _love_.

But now there was no love just bitterness in their eyes, but being covered in food really made their glares not even the least bit intimidating.

Flicking a piece of food off her shoulder she glanced at me while she tried to clean off the food with some spare towels spread out on the counter. He usual brown eyes were a dull brown and she said, "what do you want, Ichimaru." But the way she said it seemed more like a command than a question.

"Why so cold Aki-chan I thought we were gettin' along just fine." _Messing with her was so fun, she's just like Ichigo Kurosaki with those defiant eyes._

Eyes narrowed with a burning anger in her brown eyes she hissed, "I don't like you nor will I ever like you. Now I'd like to know why you are here, **you traitor**."

_Traitor, that's a word I haven't heard for a while, but there's something about how she said it that bothers me._ For once I let my eyes open to reveal twin sky-blue pools and sent her a glare. Standing up from the couch I walk right up to her so that were face to face. She was shorter than me so I looked down at her and my grin slid off my face.

Gripping the front of her shirt I kneel in front of her and whisper in a hushed tone, "how do you know that?" _After all the years I spent trying to get on Aizen's side, the betrayal, the lies and all it takes for all of it to come to pieces is **one** girl._

She smirked and crossed her arms under her chest, "I don't think I need to tell you that, Ichimaru. All you need to know is that I know you're real intentions."

Before I could question her further a hand gripped my hand and I looked up to see that other kid, Takeshi. He was smiling but it didn't reach his eyes, reluctantly I let my grip relax and let go of her shirt, but I never let my guard down.

Takeshi took a deep breathe and slowly exhaled; it looked like he was nearing his limit. "You really have a rotten personality sometimes, stop trying to give the man a reason to kill you."

She huffed and put her hands on her hips, "you're can be just as rotten when you want to be, so don't get on my case."

"I don't feel like arguing with you." His attitude quickly darkened and he gave me a frown, "you really will do anything for your goals won't you."

_He's sharp, but I won't back down. But I think I've got a pretty good look on their real personalities. _Closing my eyes I regain my composure and hold out my hands with a face splitting grin. "Oh, Takeshi-kun, I don't think I need to tell you anything about me."

His frown didn't leave but he closed his eyes and sighed, "I just want you to know that we don't mean any harm; just understand that we don't want to cause any problems. After we shower, we'll be on our way and you'll never have to see or hear of us again...right Masaki."

She grunted out a yes, and he gave a smile.

_This kid really cares for others not just himself, by the way he protected her before I got really angry. _"I just needed to ask ya that so I'll be on ma way, goodbye Aki-chan, Take-kun."

The newly dubbed _Take-kun_, felt a headache come on with a slight eye twitch but he let it slide and let Gin humor himself.

"By the way before I forget you need to know this one thing: he isn't the same man."

"I know when I first ya you seemed completely different from yer father, but I see the resemblance; so I'll take yer word for it."

Before I left he and Masaki gave me twin smiles that seemed to brighten the room quite a bit, and I offered a wave before closing the door and going on my way.

_'Maybe there's someone to mess with, I'm in a good mood so I guess I'll do some pranks; it'll be fun.'_

* * *

**Regular POV**

Once Gin left the room their smiles fell off their faces and all hell was let loose.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING. WERE YOU TRYING TO GET US IN EVEN MORE TROUBLE OR ARE YOU THAT STUPID."

"I WAS GETTING SICK AND TIRED OF HIS STUPID FOX-FACE GRINS AND I'M PISSED OFF, SO BACK OFF."

"SHUT UP MASAKI! DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW TO CONTROL YOUR TEMPER."

"DON'T YELL AT ME. THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT ANYWAY; YOU'RE THE ONE WHO THOUGHT OF GOING ON THIS LITTLE TRIP."

"HAH, YOU WERE THE ONE WHO WANTED TO SEE DINOSAURS SO IT'S YOUR FAULT."

The both stopped to take a quick break from yelling at each other and said, "whatever." With that they both turned away from each other and stood at other sides of the room with large scowls. The only reason they ever got in a fight with each other was when they were irritated, _or next to each other for more than an hour_. With the time travel thing and the looming threat of an angry mother waiting for them back home they weren't in the best mood.

There was a door opening to the bathroom on the far side of the room, so Masaki and Takeshi took quick showers. Washing off all the gunk and food from their skin helped their mood and they both sat on the bed with matching frowns. Side by side they didn't look at each other but just relished in the tranquil silence enjoying this rare time of peace.

Masaki wore a plain blue t-shirt with black jeans with her hair tied in a ponytail at the base of her neck. Her dagger was held at her waist connected to a brown belt, and her umbrella shifted into a pink bracelet with a white cross attached at the ends. Takeshi wore a red t-shirt with a black skull on the front, blue jeans, and a black belt, his sword was held in one hand as the end touched the floor. On each of their wrists was a matching black wristwatch that could function as portable gigais, much like a cloaking device.

For a few minutes they just stayed on the bed about to nod off until the lights started flickering until the lights completely shut off and it became pitch black. Shooting up from the bed they narrowed their eyes and looked around the room, if this was a sneak attack they wouldn't go down without fighting.

Masaki took up a fighting stance and yelled, "who is it?" Whoever they are there are three of them; by their reiatsu was familiar- wait, please don't tell me its _them_. Takeshi gave a sigh and relaxed, "Yuki really. Can't you just walk through the door instead of scaring us."

"What's the fun in that besides you deserve a good scare for this little stunt."

The lights came back on and a girl with white wavy hair, peach skin, and warm brown eyes sat the edge of the bed with her legs dangling off the edge. She wore a black jumpsuit that clung to her petite form, black boots that started at her ankles, brown goggles held up her bangs except a white strand that fell into her face. A short dagger, about 13 inches, clung to the silver belt across her waist in a red hilt.

Next to her stood the former third and sixth Espadas, Harribel Tia and Grimmjow Jeagerjacques.

Sitting on the side of the bed with one leg on top of the other, Harribel wore a black suit with a white dress shirt, black flats, and her sword was strapped to her back with a yellow sling. Her hair was tied in a loose braid with a green ribbon at the end. Her arms were crossed under her chest and her green eyes were calm but a little anger swelled beneath that calm demeanor.

Grimmjow had a scowl spread across his face, his blue eyes were wild and angry but looked ready for a fight. He wore a black suit that clung to his muscular frame and a white dress shirt with black shoes. He sat on the arm of the couch with his sword in one hand balanced against his shoulder, his legs splayed out in front of him.

Grimmjow cracked his knuckles and stood up from the couch and said, "now that we got them, let's go meet up with Aizen. If anyone notices our reiatsu soon, it'll be a lot harder to get back to our time."

Takeshi sighed, "Dad's here. Then is Mom here too."

The air got a little heavier when Grimmjow, Harribel, and Yukiko didn't say anything which only made Masaki and Takeshi get worried. No one said anything for a while before Harribel broke the silence.

"Your mother collapsed before we left so we let Hanatarou-kun take care of him. Aizen-sama stayed behind to make sure he was okay, but he should be in the Human World now."

Placing a hand on their shoulders she gave them a small smile, "he should know how Ichigo is doing besides your mother is one of the strongest people I know, he wouldn't let something as small as this stop him."

Grimmjow disturbed the touching moment and growled, "quit it with the sappy moment Harribel and you brats stop with those stupid faces, Ichi ain't that weak." He was never good with expressing his feelings, but they knew that he was just trying to help.

Masaki gave him a quick glare before it became a small smile, "hmpf, fine let's go then."

Grabbing their black duffle, Takeshi tossed it over his shoulder and smiled, "shall we go."

Yukiko shouted, "Not yet. What are we going to do about the Dad?"

Takeshi smiled and knelt to her level, "don't worry Yuki. I made sure that when we left he'd never know we were even here."

Her eyes narrowed in confusion and she questioned, "how would you do that, Takeshi."

He smirked and lifted one finger in front of his lips, "now what's the fun in telling you."

Standing up he stretched before facing the others and smiled, "let's go to the Human World." Throughout this whole conversation, they all failed to noticed the small reiatsu right outside the room and the small chuckle that broke the eerie silence of Hueco Mundo.

* * *

**Next Chapter will be in the Human World and I'll probably post it next week at the latest.**

**Hope you liked it, please review.**


	13. Blood (part 1)

Hope you like this chapter, but it does have some angst in it. Here are some answers to the questions I've been getting: Yukiko isn't all shinigami due to Ichigo being her mother, Aizen plays a big part in the next few chapter(past and future). You'll get to see the motherly side of Ichigo in this chapter too. Also, thanks for the reviews you give me it really helps with the next chapter. :)

Disclaimer: I sadly do not Bleach or its characters.

_Italics-thoughts_

* * *

_**̴ Chapter 13 **__**̴**_

**(Part 1)**

**Saki**** POV**

Waking up to a lion plushie right in front of my face was not the weirdest thing I ever experienced, but it was very high on the list. I blinked once, then twice before screaming bloody murder and throwing the stuffed animal across the room and crawling behind the couch.

Footsteps thudded down the staircase on my left, and Mom came down the stair in a hurry. His orange hair was messier than usual, and his eyes were drowsy but alert.

Looking at my huddled form behind the couch he yelled, "what's wrong Saki." I pointed a finger at the stuffed animal across the room and he scratched his head before sighing, "looks like you met Kon."

"That's Kon. He looks much different from the Kon in the future."

He raised an eyebrow, but kept quiet and went into the kitchen to get some breakfast.

Kon's body shifted a bit before he raced to my leg. Clinging to my leg he rubbed his head against me, "to be thrown by a goddess like you, I'm in heaven."

_This pervert._ Grabbing him by the head I opened the front door and brought back my arm before throwing him into the sky, "you pervert, FLY." Huffing, I closed the door and dusted off my hands, looking toward Mom I pointed a thumb out the door, "he won't be around for a while."

He just held up a hand and gave me a grin, "no problem, by the way nice throw."

"I learned form the best."

He smiled and I returned it. I glanced at the kitchen clock and saw that it was almost 8:00 a.m.

"You'd better get ready for school."

"Damn it. I can't be late again."

He raced up the stairs and I could hear some bangs from his bedroom before he stumbled back down in his grey uniform and a blue shoulder bag. Giving me a quick wave he shouted out his goodbye and closed the door and left for school.

Laying back on the couch I watched some television before I got bored and went back to Mom's bedroom. Opening the door, I looked for some stuff Kazuko left for me to use and brought out my laptop so that I could work on one of my recent projects.

As Soul Society's leading mechanic I built a lot of new machines that made Soul Society more efficient and some gear that helped kill Hollows. I liked my job but I seriously got grounded a lot for my inventions and the reason I'm even here in the past is because I never looked at the blueprints my sister and brother gave me when I built the time machines, I could only hope that Mom wouldn't kill me when he found out.

* * *

**Ichigo POV**

I raced towards school through a shortcut through the streets. Shoving my way through the hordes of people I ignored all the complaints of the people who I shoved to the side. Before I knew it I crashed into a hard body and fell on my ass.

This was not my day, almost late for school and now I ran into some guy. "Damn, that hurt."

"I apologize, are you alright."

Rubbing my head I looked up into black sunglasses. The guy held out an outstretched hand, and I hesitantly accepted the help and patted the dust off my uniform. The guy towered over me a bit with a slim build, but by how hard he felt when we crashed into each other, I knew he had some muscle hidden underneath his t-shirt and jeans. He had a baseball cap covering black hair and a defined jawline, and I wondered what color his eyes were behind his black lenses.

"Is something wrong?"

His voice interrupted my thoughts, and I felt my face heat up a bit, to make matters worse I ran into the guy and he caught me checking him out. No, I wasn't checking him out, he's a guy and I don't like guys. But, what about Saki and Kazuko, doesn't that mean I actually like guys, man this is confusing.

A calloused hand ran through my hair and I looked up to see a smile on his face, if I could see my face I know I'd be bright red.

"S-Sorry, for running into you." Why was I so embarrassed was it that smile or the way his hand swept through my hair making me feel relaxed.

He laughed and tucked his hands into his jeans, "no problem. I'm sure it was just an accident, by the way shouldn't you be in school."

My blush disappeared in an instant and I cursed, "damn it, I'm late again. Sorry I gotta go."

"No problem. I have a feeling we'll meet again, Goodbye."

_What did he mean by that?_ I watched his form blend through the crowds of people for a minute before running to school with seconds to spare.

During class, I avoided the glances from Rukia, Inoue, Chad, and Ishida, if they were going to tell me that Saki was just going to stab me in the back like Aizen I wasn't going to listen. Focusing on the teacher I wrote down some notes and actually finished some homework and spent the last few minutes of class looking out the window. The school bell rang and I stood up from my seat and tossed my bag over one shoulder and was about to leave for home when I heard Rukia speak up.

"Ichigo."

I glanced down to see Rukia with her hands one her hips and a frown on her face. I sighed, "what is it Rukia."

"Where is that girl."

"At home, why?"

A scowl marred her face and she hissed, "how can you just leave her at your home without any precautions, she dangerous."

"What did she ever do to you Rukia? I keep trying to tell you she's not like Aizen, she's a good person."

Fury was written all over her face, her fists clenched against her sides, "this is a mistake, we all trusted that traitor, Aizen and he betrayed all of Soul Society for his own selfish goals. I know that girl is just the same, his blood flows through her veins."

_'It's my blood too,' I wanted to say, but I promised I wouldn't tell them about their parents._

_No matter what she's not going to listen to me is she._ I sighed and gave her a tired gaze, "do whatever the hell you want, but I know that she's not the kind of person to use someone for her own gain."

I left the classroom leaving Rukia standing there with her mouth agape and Ishida, Inoue, and Chad looked at me with some trust but a little worry. Before leaving school Keigo decided to try a sneak attack only for his face to meet the wall after I punched him.

After leaving school, I crossed through the shopping mall to get home quicker before I heard a yell coming from a street across from me. I bristled a bit because that voice sounded like Yuzu's and I crossed through the crowds of people so I could get to her. Crossing a street corner I saw that Saki was in front of Yuzu with some shopping bags held in her hands, she wore a black hoodie(was that mine?) and some blue jeans with some raggedy sneakers.

Her face contorted in anger and she yelled, "what do you bastards want, can't you see you're an eyesore."

There were about ten guys surrounding them with matching sneers on their ugly faces and bats slung over their shoulders. The guy in front, the leader I guessed, was a big guy about twice her size with a squashed up nose and beady yes; he smirked, "why don't you just send the kid home and we can spend some time together, baby."

Saki placed the shopping bags in Yuzu's hands before kneeling in front of her and said, "run back home, I'll be fine."

Yuzu was misty-eyed and she clutched the shopping bags to her chest, "but-"

She gave her a grin before shoving her a bit, "its okay, just go home." She hesitated a bit before she ran towards home and Saki stood up and faced the group with a large scowl and defiant brown eyes.

_Who the hell did that bastard think he was? _I jogged to them and landed a kick against the guy's head that sent him to the ground before he got back up and yelled, "who do ya think ya are, bastard." A bit of blood trickled from his forehead and there was a bruise where I kicked him.

I smirked and cracked my knuckles, "doesn't matter since you're gonna be unconscious in a few seconds."

He gave me an intense glare before he stumbled back up, towering over me he spat, "do you think you're some hero or somethin' besides we just want the girl, so if you're smart carrot head; I'd go run to your mommy and I'll forget about what you just did."

I scowled and was about to shout out some curses before Saki yelled out, "hey, don't forget that I'm still here." She walked up beside me and growled out, "if you have business with me don't involve others into it."

He gave a big laugh and pointed a large finger at Saki's face, "what's some girl like you going to-" He never got to finsh that sentence when she sent a punch to his gut that sent him back a few feet and he clutched his stomach before falling facedown to the ground motionless.

She put her hands on her hips and smirked, "what was that big guy, just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't kick ass."

The guys around their leader looked at him before looking back at her with some fear before they brought out some bats and charged for us.

I smirked and punched the first guy in the nose and he crashed into a nearby trashcan lined against the brick wall. To be honest, I loved a good fight and these guys really asked for a beating.

_ 'How stupid could they be.'_

* * *

**Saki POV**

These bastards really don't know when to give up. No matter how many punches we threw they would get up and throw some half-assed punches and swings before they fell back onto the ground.

After delivering an uppercut to another punk, I glance out of the corner of my eye to see some guy drag his bruised body up and reach in his jacket and pull out a black hand gun. With a sneer on his face he aimed it at Mom's back, three guys surrounded him as they threw some punches at his face, there was no way he would dodge that bullet.

Without thinking, I tackled the guy with the gun to the floor before the bullet could reach him. I didn't notice that the gun pressed against my ribcage before it was too late. The only thing that I was aware of was the pain and the blast of the gun going off. Clutching my stomach, I fell face down to the ground and coughed up some blood that painted the pavement bright red.

A scream echoed through my ears and I looked through one eye to see the guy fly across the street into a nearby wall with his gun still clutched in his hand. Through bleary eyes I make out my mother looking over my body with widened brown eyes and clenched teeth. I wanted to tell him that it would be okay, but I knew that this kind of wound would kill me if I didn't get help soon.

* * *

**Ichigo**** POV**

I felt numb standing over Saki's body, kneeling in front of her I could only sit there as the blood began to pool around her. She looked in so much pain, her eyes were clenched in pain and her pale skin was turning a sickly shade of white.

_It's your fault._

I felt something wet running down my face, and touched my face to see tears in my hand. Crying. Is that the only thing that I can do, some protector I am?

A cold hand touched my face and opened my eyes to see Saki looking at me with clouded brown eyes and a small smile. She opened her mouth before coughing a splatter of blood on the ground before whispering, "why...why are...you...crying."

_Why?_ Even I don't know the answer to that question, it just came natural to me to care about you.

In a hoarse voice I mumble, "why did you take the bullet."

Her smile widened before her body shook with tremors, her lips were a deep scarlet as a trickle of blood ran down her chin.

"You're some...one...I can't lose...and... I couldn't let you die one my watch...besides...you're only a kid, while I've lived for...so long...you deserve to live your life...and you're my mom...love...you." Her brown eyes glossed over and here eyes started to close and she let out some harsh coughs that splattered blood across the shirt of my uniform.

_No. You're kidding right._

I grab the sides of her face as tears run down my face, "please don't close your eyes." Sirens sounded out in the distance and an ambulance pulled up near the street, two paramedics jogged toward us with a cart rolling behind him. Once they strapped Saki to the cart they ushered me into the ambulance and placed a blue blanket across my shoulders and tried asking me some questions. All I did was look down at Saki's pale face with black eyelashes that stood out against pale cheeks and dirty brown hair caked in blood and dirt. They applied a rag against her wound to stop the bleeding as she laid on the cot.

Once we got to the hospital, they separated Saki and I despite my protests. It scared me what might happen to her if I wasn't there, it took a couple of nurses to finally separate me from her side. The last thing I saw before they wheeled her to the emergency room was the slight smile she shot me even though she was barely conscious.

A nurse took me to a medical unit where she took care of the purple bruises that decorated my chest and arms. It stung as she applied a cold compress to my bruises and gave me a soft smile, "I'm sure your friend will be alright." That smile didn't faze me, it was that same fake smile they all gave their patients. My scowl deepened and I just kept quiet as she attended my injuries, once she finished she said I could stay here until my guardian came to sign me out.

Fuck that. I wasn't just going to just sit around waiting for Goat face to come get me. The least I could do was find the room where Saki was and check on her condition. Sneaking past the hospital nurses and doctors I crept through the hallways with only an eerie silence accompanying me; it smelled like medicine and death, I hated it. I made my to the emergency unit of the hospital and looked at each door to see which sign had Saki's name, at the end of the hallway was the right room marked: Fujisaki Saki. _Fujisaki?_

"I don't believe that you're to see her yet." My eyes widened and I came face to face with the guy I ran into earlier. _What was he doing here?_

I frowned and narrowed my eyes, "who are you?" He gave me a small smile before removing his sunglasses and hat exposing green eyes and black hair. Even with green eyes and mussed black hair I could see that it was _him_.

"Ai...zen."

* * *

**Hope you liked it, please review!:) I'm hoping that next week I'll post two chapters so look forward to it.**


	14. Blood (part 2)

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not Bleach or its characters.**

**After I finish all parts of Blood, I think I might switch back to Hueco Mundo, but I'm still debating on it. This story might be longer than I thought, maybe a total of 30 or 40 chapters.**

* * *

_**̴ Chapter 14 ̴**_

_**(Part 2)**_

"_Ai…zen."_

Aizen gave him a smirk and placed his hat and glasses back on.

"Yes. Although, may we continue this conversation inside and I will explain myself."

Ichigo had yet to recover from his shock and stood there with wide eyes full of shock. He stumbled a bit before his back hit the wall and he slowly slid down to the floor, his knees pressed against his chest with his hands wrapped along his legs.

Aizen's eyes softened behind black lenses at the sight of his Ichigo so upset. Slowly, he kneeled and placed a hand on top of orange hair.

"What's wrong Ichigo?"

His head came up and his lips curled into a frown and tears streamed down his face. He brought up his hands to clutch Aizen's shirt and pulled him towards him so that they were face to face.

"You're seriously asking me if I'm okay really. You bastard, I almost killed Saki and now you come in like everything is fine. Everything is fucked up and I feel just like when my mother died, helpless and weak."

Aizen let Ichigo rant and just sat in front of him listening to him with an understanding gaze. With Saki wounded and his other three children somewhere in Hueco Mundo it made their situation much more difficult to deal with. Although he kept a calm façade, anger and sadness swept through Aizen like a storm ready to unleash at any time.

Footsteps echoed from around the corner and Aizen quickly covered Ichigo's mouth and slipped behind the door. He kept Ichigo pressed against his chest covering his mouth and draped an arm across his waist while Ichigo was struggling against his hold while Aizen's hand muffled his yells.

A faint knock met the door and a nurse said, "Fujisaki-san, are you alright? I thought I heard someone here."

"Yes. No need to worry…it's just seeing her like this is a shock…could you leave me alone for a bit."

"Of course. Please take your time."

"Thank you, have a nice night."

"You too, I hope your daughter will be alright." She turned on her heels and slowly walked away until her footsteps fainted to a slight patter.

Aizen kept a hand clamped over Ichigo's mouth until he was sure the nurse was gone and released Ichigo. Ichigo quickly ran towards the other side of the room with an angry glare and his lips curled up in a snarl, he looked ready to pounce if Aizen even made a move.

Aizen stuffed his hands in his pockets and gave a faint smirk, "do you really think I'd hurt you Ichigo."

"Shut up, you bastard. Don't call me Ichigo, and why are you even here."

His smile fell off his face and he gestured towards the middle of the room.

In the middle of the room Saki laid under the blue blankets with her hands placed on each side of her body. Her skin was a sickly pale color and bandages covered up the bruises on her face, an oxygen mask covered her mouth and ran up to a small oxygen tank near the side of her bed. Her usual spiky brown hair fell limp over one shoulder braided into a small braid over the blue blankets. The only thing that told you she was still alive was the faint rise and fall of her chest and the beeps of the heart monitor placed near the oxygen tank. An IV drip ran from the back of her right hand to a small stand that stood on her right side with a blood bag that hung from the stand.

Ichigo opened his mouth but he uttered no words, there were no words to express how heavy his heart was. He kept his head downcast and toddled over to Saki's side into a plastic chair set by her right side.

Aizen was no exception either, you could call him heartless and a monster but you could tell just by his face that he cared a great deal for his children. His usual emotionless brown eyes held a deep anguish and grief, his form hunched over and his hands stood by his hands wound up into balls.

Ichigo spared a glance at Aizen and he saw how unwound the usually stable man was and felt tears prick his eyes and whispered,"I'm sorry."

Aizen gave Ichigo a confused a glance and walked over to his side until he stood at his left side. His body towered over Ichigo's body with a dark shadow and Ichigo waited for the yells and punches, but they never came. A calloused hand met his shoulder and he looked through his bangs to see Aizen kneeled in front of him with not anger, but understanding.

Aizen gave him a gentle smile and cupped Ichigo's cheeks, "during the war I had only one goal in mind: to stand above all three worlds as God, " he caressed his cheek with one hand, "but with your strength and power you defeated me not out of hatred but with a sense of duty. During my stay in the Maggot's Nest you were always in my mind, I could never fathom that faint sadness in your eyes when Urahara Kisuke sealed me away, but when I met you again after 2 years you didn't bear any ill will, except the sword you held at my throat, but over time we eventually came to good terms and became friends then lovers. You know when they were born I felt like my whole world had changed, I had a family to call my own and you loved me despite the blood staining my hands, my children-no, our children are strong in heart and body and I know that Saki will pull through because she's just like you, so don't show me that face."

Ichigo's face burned a bright red at Aizen's confession and he yelled, "s-shut up, I wasn't crying or anything there was just s-something in my eye." No matter how much he tried to deny it he felt his heart skipped a bit when Aizen told him that.

"Dad, do you really need to embarrass him?"

Aizen and Ichigo turned to see that Saki was awake. Her head turned towards them and her eyes, although clouded with exhaustion and pain she still had enough strength left to manage a small smile underneath the oxygen mask.

Ichigo's face burned even brighter and he held his head in his hands, "you say everything didn't you."

Saki's smile widened and she gave a slight thumbs up, "all of it, by the way red is your color."

That only made Ichigo's blush spread to his ears which made her laugh a bit before she started having a coughing fit. Ichigo's blush disappeared when he saw small splatters of blood on the oxygen mask and the heart monitor picked up some speed and the beep's became irregular.

Aizen held Saki's hand and glanced at Ichigo from the corner of his eyes, "I think you should get a nurse, her condition is worsening."

"Sure."

Ichigo spared a glance at them and Aizen offered a small smile, then he ran out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

Aizen took a seat in the chair and let the smile fall off his face to show how tired, worried, and angry he was.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!"

Saki flinched and her eyes clenched shut and tears poured down her pale cheeks. She never liked to make her parents worry and by how mad he was they really fucked up this time.

She sniffed and he voice was weak and tired, "I'm s-sorry D-Dad, but I know y-you're mad and y-you're probably going to kill me but this time it wasn't my fault this time." By the slight furrow of his brow she knew he wasn't buying it and she shut her mouth and avoided his angry gaze.

Aizen ran hand over his face and removed his glasses and shot her a glare before he glanced at the floor. He just looked at the floor for a few minutes trying to collect his thoughts, and finally looked at Saki.

"Saki, look at me."

Nothing.

"Saki."

Again nothing.

"Saki Kurosaki Aizen, look at me."

This time she finally looked at him with slightly red eyes and pouted, "I don't like it when you use my full name, Dad."

"Well it seems that we both are upset now aren't we."

She sighed and closed her eyes, "Dad, anything you want to talk about like...I don't know...let's see, how about how you got here."

He smirked, "what's the fun in just telling you, but I suppose I should tell you, but first you need to rest."

"I just got some sleep didn't I, besides I not tired." A yawn didn't really prove that statement and she pinked a bit before a scowl covered her face.

His smirk widened and he placed his hands on each of his knees, "just get some rest my dear, the only thing you need to be thinking about is getting better."

Her eyes struggled to stay awake before they finally closed and the heart monitor finally slowed down and Aizen sat in the chair with a serene smile holding Saki's hand with a gentle but firm hand. He leaned back against the chair a shot a smile at Saki's prone form, "what am I going to do with you."

* * *

**Please leave some reviews, and hope you liked this chapter!**

**Next chapter will be the last part of Blood(probably).**


	15. Blood (part 3)

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not Bleach or its characters.**

_Italics-thoughts/phone call_

**I started this whole thing in my other story, where I take reviewer ideas and blend them with my own to make the story better, so I encourage you to leave me ideas you have and I will add it to the story to make it more interesting, I aim to please!**

**With this, ENJOY!**

**^V^**

* * *

_**̴ Chapter 15 ̴**_

_**(Part 3)**_

Isshin Kurosaki was by no means as stupid as you would have thought from first glance. Under that goofy exterior was an ex shinigami captain and a protective father. He had his suspicions of the girl, Saki, she was the daughter of the man who stabbed, or should I say slashed him across the back and tried to take over all three worlds for his own ambition. But, she was something else, a bit defiant and rough around the edges but none the less a good person, he knew she wouldn't want to hurt anyone on purpose if it wasn't for a good reason.

He was in the clinic finishing up the patients who came by now and then. It was soon sunset and he began to pack up all his supplies and putting them back into the clinic's cupboards. His thoughts went to his son, ever since last night he's been kind of odd and that bothered him. Earlier, Yuzu and Saki had left to get some groceries and Saki volunteered to join her, so she wouldn't have to carry the bags by herself and Isshin felt an ominous feeling as he watched them leave the house, but he shrugged it off and went back to work.

His thoughts were interrupted as the door opened to reveal Yuzu panting with some grocery bags in her arms as she tried to catch her breath.

Isshin immediately knew something was wrong and knelt on one knee and grasped her shoulders, "Yuzu, what happened? Where's Saki?"

She sniffled and dropped the bags onto the clinic floor and slung her arms around her father's neck and small tears ran down her face.

"Saki-san and Nii-san…they got into a fight with some bad people…near the supermarket…but I think something happened to them."

_Ichigo._

_Saki._

Isshins eyes widened before he covered his shock with his usual goofy grin and gently rubbed Yuzu's back before standing up. He glanced down at his daughter to see her eyes were red and swollen and he put a firm hand on her shoulder, "I'm sure they're fine Yuzu, your brother won't let anyone defeat him and I'm sure he and Saki have each other's backs."

Yuzu sniffled and rubbed her eyes before she gave him a small smile before it slipped into a frown, "I know Otou-san, but I can't help but to think something bad might've happened to them."

"We'll wait and hope they're alright, so why don't you go eat with your sister and I'll go try to find them."

She nodded and grabbed the grocery bags from the floor and left the clinic with a slight click as the door closed. Isshin grin fell off his face once Yuzu was out of sight and quickly shed his white lab coat off and hung it on the rack before grabbing a jacket so that he could get to the supermarket.

_Ring. _

_Ring._

He quickly grabbed the phone and a female voice rang out, _"Is this Kurosaki Isshin?"_

"Yes, that's me."

_"Kurosaki-san, I'm calling from Karakura Hospital to inform you that your son, Ichigo Kurosaki is here with slight injuries."_

Isshin's shoulders relaxed a bit knowing that Ichigo was okay, but he still worried about Saki. The next part she said felt like a punch to his gut when the nurse said...

_"Its just that a girl, Saki Fujisaki, has suffered a bullet wound that pierced her left lung and fractured some of her ribs. As of now, she in a critical condition, but..."_

Isshin never got to hear the rest of what she had to say because he was halfway down the street as he sprinted to the hospital. He didn't know why he felt so panicked that Saki was injured, but the feeling was just there. When he thought of the picture of Saki laying on a hospital bed it made him feel like his whole world was coming down knowing that she was in trouble.

* * *

Ichigo found a nurse as he ran through the hospitals wards and the nurse stared at him for a short second with something like suspicion in her eyes. Maybe it was the orange hair or bandages on his face that made her suspicious, but that wasn't Ichigo's problem for now. The only thing important to him now was knowing that Saki was alive and safe.

After some choice words, the nurse hesitantly nodded and rushed to a doctor and alerted him of one of the patients in the emergency room. They left Ichigo standing in the hall with a scowl plastered across his face before he sighed and leaned against the wall of the hospital. He stuffed his hands into the pockets of his school uniform and closed his eyes as he tried to calm down his rapidly beating heart.

"You don't look so well, maybe you should take a seat."

He opened his eyes to find some kid staring up at him through black lenses. The kid wore a scruffy white long sleeve shirt with a red t-shirt over it. A studded belt hung off his green cargo pants and black high tops, he looked like a typical punk, with the black beanie with a skull printed on the side over his brown hair. He had a black knapsack over one shoulder with a black skateboard with flames in his right hand. The kid looked about 12 or 13 and he was about 5'4" with dark hair peeking out from his beanie.

Something about him really made Ichigo feel weird, but a good kind of weird.

Ichigo straightened up and stared warily at the kid before sighing, "I'm fine just tired."

The kid frowned and took Ichigo's hand in his and dragged him off to who knows where, despite the yells and struggling of a confused Ichigo. No matter what Ichigo couldn't break the kid's hold from his hand, it was like his hand was caught in a trap. As the kid guided his way through the hallways of the hospital he found an empty hallway void of any nurses and doctors and quickly shuffled into a room on the right.

The room was a storage space for most the hospital's medicine and supplies, filled with boxes and shelves, the room was a bit cramped but comfortable. Ichigo stood near a bunch of boxes piled in the corner while the kid stood in front of the door, blocking Ichigo's only exit.

Ichigo gritted his teeth in anger and hissed, "who are you?"

The kid sighed and scratched the top of his beanie, but gave Ichigo a bright smile, "you really don't know, didn't Dad tell you anything." _'_

_Dad. Does he mean Aizen? He's...my child too, how many did we even frickin' have.'_

He carefully took off his black beanie and shoved it into his pocket and took off his black lenses and let them hang off the front of his shirt.

Now that Ichigo could see more of his face he could tell that there was no doubt that he was not his and Aizen's, he had spiky brown hair that hung over his shoulders and the same brown eyes as Aizen's with his tan skin.

Ichigo stared blankly at him with some surprise, and a little anger because come on, how many surprises was he gonna get today.

* * *

**Akihiro POV**

The look of shock on Kaa-san's face was funny, and I almost burst out laughing but I held my tongue and covered my smile with a hand and gave a cough.

After getting to this time, Ulquiorra and I used some of our money and got a hotel room in some inn near the Kurosaki residence so we could monitor their actions. From our room we had a pretty good look of the house and clinic, but we were a little far away so we couldn't really know what was going on inside. After Kazuko left the house, Ulquiorra had decided he was going to follow him so that nothing would happen, but I knew that anything involving Kazuko would lead to disaster, I mean look what happened when Mom and Dad weren't watching them.

Mom stood there for a few more minutes just staring at me with wide eyes and an odd silence sat in the room, I frowned when a few more minutes and passed and I frowned and said, "surely this can't be the weirdest thing to happen to you has it."

This gained his attention and he scratched his head, "you have a point" he held his head and sat on a box "but, this is so messed up."

I gave a small smile and walked toward him and patted his back a bit, a little awkwardly I might add. I wasn't really used to comforting others, but I hated it when Mom was upset and right now he looked really confused and tired.

His head came up when I patted his back and he said, "by the way, what's your name?"

"Akihiro, I'm the fifth child you and Dad will have along with my two sisters."

I could see his face pale a bit as he processed the information and he groaned into his hands with what I think was acceptance of the situation. My heart felt a little heavy when Mom's usual warm brown eyes were a faded brown.

_'Why is it that when those four get in trouble they always have to make Mom sad?'_

Mom looked up form his hands to glance at me with sad brown eyes and whispered, "how could I even get pregnant" suddenly he stood up and slapped his palm against his chest and shouted "I mean I'm 100% male."

I sighed and sat on the box while my feet pounded against the near bottom of the box and glanced at him before sifting my gaze to the wall and said, "you're a beta hollow."

He scowled, "Beta hollow."

I sighed, "There are two types of Hollows: Beta and Alpha, the beta is the submissive of the relationship and is capable of reproduction despite which gender they are, so when you and Dad had" the blush on his cheeks made me change my mind and I coughed "I mean when you had um, you know I am not talking about this with my mom. The only bad this about it is when you are in heat, Alphas could force you into...you know what I mean, so..."

"You mean...because of my hollow...I could have been..."

He never got to finish that sentence when his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he lost consciousness, his body fell to the floor with a thud in a crumpled heap.

I sighed and took out my phone to dial Dad's phone.

Glancing at Mom's body for a bit, I tiredly thought _'well, this was unexpected but none the less predictable. With the increased stress and lack of rest, I thought he'd pass out sooner. Oh well."_

* * *

**Isshin POV**

The hospital waiting room was a crowd of angry patients, people with flus and colds constantly coughing into their sleeves or tissues, and the occasional kid with a broken arm or leg. I pushed my way through the crowd to get to the front desk ignoring all the pushes, shoves, and curses and found a receptionist sitting at the desk glancing at me with mild irritation.

She looked ready to bite me even though she tried to keep that smile on her face, she said, "how may I help you sir?"

"My son, Ichigo and his friend, Saki were brought here in an ambulance, are they alright?"

She shifted her gaze to the computer screen and typed a few keys on the keyboard and said, "yes, you can see your son, but seeing Ms. Fujisaki is out of the question."

My grin fell off my face and I clenched my fist against my jacket pockets, "I just need to know what her condition is, can you at least tell me that."

The nurse's eyes narrowed a bit and she practically hissed, "no one can see her except family and her father just stopped by so you can talk to him."

_'Her father, he's here.'_

"Its nice to meet see you again, Isshin."

I frowned and turned to see Aizen, despite a few appearance changes I still recognized that same smile he had when he still was a shinigami.

I kept my eyes trained at him and he merely smiled and gestured towards the door and we walked out of the hospital. It was a bit cold outside and I stuffed my hands into my jacket and glanced at Aizen.

"She's you daughter isn't she, but who's her mother?"

Aizen stared at the few passing cars for a moment, he never looked at me, but I could tell he was a bit hesitant on the subject. He sighed and stared up at the night sky, "yes, but I can't very well tell you who her mother is, that information is something I can't talk about with you."

My eyes narrowed and I grasped Aizen's shirt making him look me in the eye. I wanted to get something straight with him and I wasn't going to take no for an answer. His eyes bored into mine and I asked, "she's my granddaughter isn't she, right."

Aizen never made a move but I could tell that he was surprised and he grasped my wrist before flinging it away, he took a few steps back and ran a hand through midnight black hair before looking me straight in the eye.

"I suppose she got her personality from her mother. How did you know?"

I smirked and crossed my arms against my chest, "she has your features, but she's just like Ichigo in a sense . She's headstrong, not a very good liar, and has a good heart she could have not been my granddaughter."

His smile returned with a soft look in his eyes and said, "she is isn't she, so I suppose you aren't ashamed of her."

I frowned and glared at him, "Ichigo is old enough to make his own decisions and I can't stop him from ever making a choice once he sticks by it. Besides I can tell that you aren't the same as you were before, you have a gentle look in your eye that I've seen many times; its the gaze of a father who loves his kids."

He gave a brief laugh and walked toward me to grasp a hand on my shoulder to look me straight in the eye, "you raised a good son Isshin."

_There was no doubt as I stared into clear green eyes, this man was not the same as he was now. Although I can't forgive him for his betrayal completely I can say that he really does love my son and by the way his eyes have changed from an indifferent look to something akin to happiness._

* * *

A phone went off and Aizen brought out a cellphone out and answered it, "yes, Akihiro."

_"Dad would it be a good time to say that Mom fainted when I told him he was a beta, or are you busy?"_

For once Aizen didn't know what to say to that and simply said, "when is it ever a good time for your mother to faint."

_"Good point."_

"Where are you? By the way have you checked on your sister yet."

_"In some storage room on the second floor I'll be waiting near the door, and no, I ran into Mom on the way so I got sidetracked."_

"No problem, I'll meet you soon."

_"Bye Dad."_

"See you soon."

Aizen hung up to see that Isshin had a knowing grin on his face and patted Aizen's back, "kids."

Aizen smiled and they both walked into the hospital, and to any passerby they looked like old friends reuniting. The only thing that passed through Aizen's head was the brief thought: _Kurosaki Isshin is a weird man by my standards but he has a good heart._

The two men made their way to the second floor as they passed the doctors, nurses, and patients. Out of the corner of his eye, Aizen noticed that some of the female occupants of the hospital let their gazes linger on him before looking away with pinked cheeks, he smirked _'looks like I can still manage to grab the gazes of some women, but my Ichigo will always be the most beautiful to me.' _

The neared the second floor when a body crashed into them from the other side of the hall and Aizen caught them before they both fell. Aizen noticed that the person was familiar with her dark orange hair, it was that girl, Orihime Inoue.

She bowed her head and apologized before she lifted her head and widened her eyes when she saw that it was Aizen. She looked much like a deer caught in headlights as her grey eyes widened and her jaw was slack.

"Y-You're...Aizen, r-right."

Aizen kept his face blank before he simply glanced around the corner to see if she was alone, sure enough the hallway was empty. He glanced down at the girl and said, "I won't hurt you I'm just here for Saki, as long as you or our friends don't interfere no harm will come to you, understand."

Orihime gave a slight nod and she fiddled with her shirt as she looked at the floor, "a-are you g-going t-to leave a-after Saki-san is o-okay."

Aizen let his gaze linger on her for a moment and said, "yes, I don't want to risk anything, so I would appreciate if you told no one of this."

Orihime glanced to the side to see Isshin give her a small smile and she gave Aizen a nod and turned around to leave before she glanced over her shoulder with a timid gaze.

"Will Saki-san be alright?"

Aizen gave her a small smile, "of course, she's a fighter."

Orihime gave a small nod and dashed down the hall with a little tremor as she still felt scared about her encounter with Aizen.

_'Hopefully, she'll keep quiet about this.'_

Aizen watched her for a bit before he picked up his pace and started his way towards the storage room on the second floor. His mood was slightly annoyed when he met up with Orihime, he never liked the fact that she harbored feelings for Ichigo, even though he and Ichigo were together he never liked the thought of someone else having more than friendly feelings toward his lover.

They soon came to the storage door and the heard a few bangs and thuds coming from inside and turned the doorknob to find that Ichigo was indeed awake, and annoyed by the scowl that marred his handsome face, his arms were crossed over his chest and he leaned against the wall.

Akihiro sat on a box playing videogame on his PSP when he glanced up from the screen when he heard the click of the door opening. He quickly paused he game and stuffed it into his knapsack and stood up to stretch and said, "so Dad, what are we going to-"

Once the door was opened Akihiro never saw Isshin coming before he was caught in a tight bear hug with his body pressed up against Isshin's chest. Akihiro struggled against Isshin with flaying limbs and muffled screams as Isshin squeezed the life out of him.

"You are just as cute as Ichigo when he was a child and you have your mother's features but you have your father's eyes."

Ichigo blushed and he pried Akihiro out of Isshin's reluctant grip and Akihiro hid behind Ichigo as he tried to gain sense of what just happened. His already spiky hair was tousled and his breath came out in pants because he felt like his ribs were about to be broken in his grandfather's embrace.

Isshin pouted and held out his hands to Ichigo,"why did you take him away, I'll I wanted to do was show my grandson some love, Ichigo."

Ichigo scowled and shouted, "that wasn't love, stupid goat face. He looked ready to pass out by the way you hugged him."

Isshin grinned, "my beautiful son, I can take joy that you made such beautiful babies with-"

Ichigo never let Isshin finish his sentence when he kicked his father in the face that sent Isshin straight into the door with a loud thud and an evident crack as head met door. Isshin slumped against the door and raised his head as blood poured from his head wound, "nice kick my son" and promptly fell head first to the floor as his body went limp.

Ichigo's face was bright red as he looked at his father's body, _'bad enough I find out I'm a mother, but now Goat Face knows.'_

Ichigo glared at Aizen when he caught sight of the amused smirk across Aizen's face and walked up to him to grab the collar of his shirt and brought him down to his height and gave him a large scowl.

"Why is it that my Dad knows about this? Are you insane, or are you just that desperate for something to amuse you? Do I look happy to you, bastard? You know, I getting really tired of that smug smirk you-"

Warm lips met his mouth as he stopped mid sentence and strong arms curled around his waist and he went limp for a few seconds as the kiss made a surge of electricity surge though his body. After a few seconds a rough tongue slid across his lips, asking for entrance and he became aware of who it was he was kissing and struggled against the body pressed up against his and Aizen slid up a hand up Ichigo's shirt onto bare skin. Aizen's touch sent out a wave of heat against Ichigo's back he gave a gasp that let Aizen's tongue slide into his mouth and he lost all his strength as Aizen mapped out his mouth. He reluctantly mingled his tongue with Aizen's and wrapped his arms around Aizen's neck.

Their make out session was interrupted as Akihiro coughed into his hand and Ichigo remembered that they weren't alone and wrenched his body away from Aizen and wiped a hand across his mouth with a bright blush across his cheeks, and if you looked closely you could see faint freckles spotted on his cheeks. Akihiro had his back turned away from them with a slight grimace as he tried to erase the past few minutes form his memory.

"Y-You...my first...k-kiss...you."

Aizen merely smiled and licked his lips, "you know like your name you taste like strawberry."

If possible Ichigo got even redder and his blush spread down to his neck and he ran past Aizen out the door.

Akihiro sighed and turned around to see that his father was happy by the smirk that seemed to widen at the sight of Ichigo running away sporting a blush.

"Did you really need to do that?"

Aizen merely gave his son a smile and leaned against the wall, "your mother is so easy to tease, it would be impossible for me not to tease him every now and then."

Akihiro shook his head and glanced at his grandfather lying sprawled on the floor with an increasing puddle of blood around his head, he sighed and held his head with one thought coursing through his mind: _I have crazy people for family._

* * *

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT AND PLEASE REVIEW!**


	16. When Plans Go Bad

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not Bleach or its characters.**

_Italics-thoughts_

**We're back in Hueco Mundo for the next two chapters, maybe. I'm thinking of adding Soul Society in the story, I was gonna just write about just Hueco Mundo and Karakura Town, but I think it'll be fun to include them.**

**The Soul Society chapters include Kazuko and Ulquiorra with one other character.**

* * *

_**̴ Chapter 16 ̴**_

Aizen leaned against the wall next to their room, and silently chuckled to himself. He wasn't mad knowing that his children were plotting against him, the very thought of them challenging him left him excitedly anticipating their next move.

He ran a hand through his slick brown hair and made his way to his private quarters to get some rest, but he couldn't help but to think _'if those kids want to fight I'll give them a fight, although this could be fun for me. Hopefully they'll be a challenge.' _

* * *

Masaki and Takeshi sat in front of them with their duffel spread out on the floor and inside were many machines and weapons that varied in size and a handful of papers lay scattered at the bottom of the bag along with a few sets of clothes.

Grimmjow had pulled up a chair and his chest leaned against the back of the chair with his legs splayed out in front of him. Harribel sat crossed legged on the floor with Yukiko sitting at her side playing a game on her PSP in her own world.

"Takeshi, ya said ya had some plan right, well let's hear it."

Takeshi clapped his hands together and gave Grimmjow a wide smile, "in due time, but first I'd like to know what happened to Mom" his smile slid off and he gave Grimmmjow a frown "is he alright?"

Grimmjow scratched his head and closed his eyes and sighed, "how should I know, but he was acting strange the last few weeks. He was more tired than usual, kinda ate more than usual, and a little moody...wait."

Tired. Moody. Cravings.

Grimmjow face palmed and groaned into his hand, _'how could I not realize that.'_

Yukiko for once let her game fall out of her hands and jumped up and down with excitement as everyone else let the news sink in.

"YES! Mom's having a baby again, maybe this time it'll be more than one…huh, what happened."

Masaki shivered as the information finally sunk in and slowly made her way to her sister and grasped her shoulders stopping her jumping and stared at her with a rare emotion: fear.

Her usual tan skin was pale and her brown eyes were shrunken as she stared at Yukiko, "Yukiko do you remember the last time Mom was pregnant." Masaki let the information process through Yukiko's brain before she went pale and shook a little.

Everybody in Soul Society knew how short-tempered Ichigo was during his pregnancy. As much as they loved Ichigo he was so scary when he was pregnant _especially _when he was craving something. Imagine Ichigo eating everything Orihime set out in front of him with a large smile on his face, and you'll know how much that disturbed them.

Yukiko quickly recovered from the shock and said with a wide smile, "if you die can I have your room then."

Masaki felt a headache coming on and held her head and stood up in front of Yukiko and stared down at her. Her eyes were emotionless, but she had a smile plastered on her face as she stared down at Yukiko, who was beginning to think that was not the best thing to say.

"**Do you want to die that badly?"**

Yukiko shook her head quickly as her older sister stood in front of her with eyes that held promise of a painful, horrifying death and shrunk behind Harribel until she no longer could see her sister's eyes.

"**That's good to know because if you ever say that again to me, I'll kill you." **

At times, Masaki usually kept her cool unless it involved her siblings in which case she could really act like her father and promise a pain filled torture while keeping a smile.

She let her rage dwindle and she sighed and sat down next to her brother with boredom clear on her face. She yawned and took some papers from the bag and lazily held them up in one hand and said, "knowing that Mom is now pregnant, I think we can say that he won't be coming here in his condition, so we can rule out the matter of Mom interfering."

A little part of Masaki felt an ounce of doubt that Ichigo would just stay still and wait for them to come home.

Takeshi took the papers from her hand and examined them before he said, "the only problem we have now is Dad, and he's probably suspected us and is keeping an eye on us."

Grimmjow had noticed something off about Takeshi, "what happened to your hair?"

_Hair…Oh yeah, I almost forgot._

Takeshi touched his hair and scowled, "_someone_ replaced my shampoo with hair dye and now it's all brown, but it's temporary so my hair should return to its original color soon."

Grimmjow grunted and stood up and grabbed some of the papers from the bag and turned them over with narrowed eyes before raising them up.

"These papers are just some calculations about your machine, right."

He got a nod from both and asked, "So what's your plan are these papers even important."

Masaki scoffed and crossed her arms, "it has everything to do with it, Grimmjow-san. Those papers are the original research developments we used to create the iSoul 2.0."

"So what happens now?"

Harribel had been quiet since her arrival but she couldn't help but to think that there was something else that Masaki and Takeshi kept to themselves that was important.

The smiles they had confirmed her suspicions and Takeshi brought out his phone and glanced at the time and his smile stretched even wider across his face and counted, "he'll be here in 5…4…3…2…1"

The door burst open and shattered into pieces across the floor because of the force of the punch directed at it. A figure appeared where the door had stood, but he/she was unrecognizable because of the debris and dust of the door. The only thing recognizable was the voice that growled, "you bitch, you'll pay for humiliating me."

Past Grimmjow stepped into the room with a wide sneer spread across his face and his hands stuffed into his white hakama. His sneer fell off his face as he met eyes with _himself_.

"W-What…the hell…who…are…you?"

His future self never acknowledged him because he glared at the two kids responsible for this whole mess and growled, "what are you two doing?"

Masaki smiled and brought up one finger to her lips which made past Grimmjow snap out of confusion and turned into a fierce anger and he charged at her with a sneer only to find that his body was heavy. He stumbled a few steps with bleared blue eyes before he fell into Masaki's awaiting arms.

She dropped his body on the couch and turned to face her family, "Step one of our operation is to make all occupants of Hueco Mundo helpless and the rest will all fall to place."

Harribel sighed and crossed her arms, "surely you don't think it will be that easy do you."

Masaki and Takeshi had matching grins and they both said, "it would be boring if it was easy, wouldn't it."

Harribel could do nothing but shake her head with amusement _'they were always one step ahead.'_

Takeshi held up a peace sign and told them, "Step one was already completed five minutes ago because we cast a small kido in Hueco Mundo when we came back from our fight."

Yukiko chimed in from her spot behind Harribel and muttered, "what kind of kido?"

Takeshi gave a smile that only spelled mystery and said, "nothing too complicated, just by focusing a sleeping kido in our blood that was dripped from our wounds it spread across Hueco Mundo creating a sure-fire way of no distractions for us."

Masaki interrupted him and added, "now Step two needs to be finished in the throne room, so let's go."

Takeshi grabbed his bag zipping it closed and tossed it over his shoulder and they all proceeded to the throne room stepping over the bodies that littered the halls of Hueco Mundo and came upon the familiar door of the throne room.

Slowly opening it, they found that the room was pitch dark and crept inside with small steps using the utmost caution and closed the door.

Masaki took out a flashlight turning it on and whispered, "we need to finish the plan quick by casting a kido along the floor of the room. I don't believe that Dad was affected so Takeshi and I will-"

The lights turned on suddenly momentarily blinding them, but they heard someone say from the front of the room, "you're right, but I have to disagree with your plan."

Once their vision came back, Masaki and Takeshi held their breath for a moment in silence and directed their attention toward Aizen. Harribel and Grimmjow were tense but they were calm while Yukiko stood from the sidelines with a nervous frown on her face.

Aizen sat from his throne with that same infuriating smirk and an air of pride as he looked down at them.

'_It seems they weren't completely reckless, if everyone was unconscious that would let them do whatever they wanted. With their strength and agility it was all too easy for them to make their way to me. As much as hate to admit it, they caught me off guard.'_

"I hate to tell you this, but you lost."

Masaki let her head droop and her body shook and her arms clutched her arms.

"I…lost."

She pointed a finger at Aizen and laughed so loud that it echoed throughout the room, "you really are a genius, but" her face twisted in anger and she scowled "I really hate it when people look down on me."

Aizen smirked at her with amusement that only increased her anger and she felt her body heating up and her body glowed a faint orange and yellow while her eyes unknowingly glowed yellow and her sclera slowly turned ink black.

'_Her emotions trigger her Hollow side when she is not in control of her emotion, interesting.'_

Takeshi stood at her side with his arm outstretched in front of him and glared at his father, "just how long did you know about our plan."

"You let your guard down when you had that reunion with Grimmjow and Harribel allowing me a chance to find out your intentions."

Takeshi's brow furrowed and for once he didn't know what to do, it was complete defeat. Masaki looked at his face as realization sunk in and her scowl deepened until she felt her breath leave her body.

She fell to her knees as she struggled to find some way to regain her breath and slowly glanced around her to see that Harribel, Grimmjow, Yukiko, and Takeshi were all in a similar situation. Aizen however sat on his throne with a smirk that seemed to say _'face it, you lost.'_

A whistle rang out and Aizen let his smirk slide off his face when he saw who it was leaning against the wall with a familiar scowl plastered on his face. His reiatsu lost its intensity allowing his victims time to gain their breath and they fell to their sides in pain.

"Why is it that I always have to save you?"

Takeshi glanced at the person and he his eyes widened to a point that they couldn't get bigger and one word escaped his lips leaving the intruder with a smile.

"Mom."

* * *

**I got some inspiration and made another chapter this week, that's a first. Well hoped you liked it, and PLEASE REVIEW!**


	17. With Love and a Blade

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not Bleach or its characters.**

_Italics-thoughts_

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Standing near the door was Ichigo Kurosaki, or his future self for that matter.

Aizen kept his eyes trained on Ichigo with a calculating gaze as he took in Ichigo's appearance. He wore a long-sleeved gray sweater that outlined his curvy waist and blue jeans that hugged his legs with regular sneakers and a brown shoulder bag was across his chest with a black band hidden on his wrist.

Ichigo glanced at his children and friends lying on the floor panting and felt his blood boil, and glanced at Aizen to see that he had his eyes on him. He locked gazes with him for a moment before turning on his heels and walked toward Masaki and Takeshi with his jaw set and his eyes set in a scowl.

Masaki and Takeshi were side by side in pain as their bodies still felt the effect of Aizen's reiatsu level. Takeshi clutched his chest and let his cheek rest on the cold tile of the floor and glanced at his mother through one eye which wasn't much because his vision wasn't back yet.

Masaki was no better as she lay motionless on the floor with her hair spread out across her back trembling as she tried to gain her sense of balance. She could hear some sounds, but her vision wasn't clear and she never noticed Ichigo standing over her.

Ichigo stood in front of them with an unreadable expression as he knelt on one knee and lightly pressed his palm against their backs that cast a faint blue glow. Almost immediately, Masaki and Takeshi felt the soothing effects of Ichigo's reiatsu which let them catch their breaths and they no longer looked as pained.

Slowly taking his hands off their backs he stood up and proceeded to help Grimmjow, Harribel, and Yukiko who laid on the floor panting and trembling as they tried to ease their pain. Takeshi and Masaki were able to stand but they leaned on each other for support and avoided making eye contact with their mother and glanced at the floor with twin expressions of shame and embarrassment.

Aizen merely watched Ichigo heal them with a smirk from his throne and tapped a finger against the arm of his chair. He excepted Ichigo to at least shout obscene curses at him, maybe try to kill him, or at least give him a cold glare. But again he always managed to surprise Aizen making this all the more interesting to him.

Although he made note of the way Ichigo held himself with a cautious but careful grace. The way his hips swayed, the fire burning in his eyes, and the way his hair glowed captivated Aizen no matter how many times he tried to avert his gaze.

Aizen watched over Ichigo since birth because he had a great interest in Ichigo and sent Rukia as a way to bring out his potential as a shinigami. He told himself his infatuation in the orange haired human was just interest in his heritage, but over time he could find himself just content with watching that fire burn in his brown eyes.

Once Ichigo had finished healing them he glided toward Takeshi and Masaki who looked at him with bitter expressions as Ichigo neared towards them with his hair hanging in his face leaving them ready for their punishment, but it never came.

A warm embrace surrounded them and they smelled a faint scent of strawberries and mint, as they buried their faces in the crook of Ichigo's neck. Something wet dripped on their clothes and realized that their mother was crying.

"I'm so glad your both okay, I was so worried about you."

Tears threatened to fall down their faces when they heard that and clung to their mother desperately with small smiles.

"What a touching reunion, but should I remind you that you aren't safe yet."

Ichigo reluctantly let go of them and wiped away the stray tears with his sleeve and squeezed their shoulders with a gentle touch and whispered into their ears and they lightly nodded and made their way toward Harribel, Grimmjow, and Yukiko.

Ichigo sighed and faced Aizen with a cool demeanor and made his way to his throne until he stood about a few feet away looking up at him with a small frown set on his face.

Aizen spared him a glance before he saw that Masaki and Takeshi were conversing with their lot in whispers and the child with the white hair started to cry and ran towards Ichigo and clung to his leg in a hug while tears ran down her face.

Aizen watched Ichigo's face soften and he nuzzled her cheek with a finger and he hugged the child to his chest and whispered something assuring because the child sniffed and nodded and disappeared from eyesight in a flash of white along with Takeshi, Masaki, Harribel, and Grimmjow.

Aizen smirked, "just what are you planning."

Ichigo held up his hands in surrender, "nothing special I just needed them away long enough so that you and I could talk a little."

"I'm honored that you want to have me to yourself but do you really think you can stop me from going after them."

Something sharp pressed against his throat and he felt warm breath on his ear, "you tell me." Aizen glanced at the spot where Ichigo stood only to find that he was now at his side, carefully he turning his head avoiding the point of the blade he glanced at Ichigo from the corner of his eye. They were about one inch apart and Aizen took in his lips turned into a grin, and his brown eyes glowing with joy.

Aizen felt something akin to anger when he saw how easily Ichigo slipped past his defenses, but let his face show nothing and simply said, "you've grown stronger haven't you."

He got a smirk in response and Ichigo leaned closer to his ear letting the blade sink into his neck letting a drop of blood stain the sliver knife and whispered huskily, "you've got no idea, I'll ask you once so you going to go after them or do I have to show you just how strong I've gotten?"

Aizen felt the knife press deeper into his adam apple and sighed, "that's not necessary I see your point." Even though he said that he had a hand placed on the hilt of his zanpakutou, and he activated his shikiai only to find that Ichigo had his hand placed on his sword. If possible his grin widened as he saw Aizen's eyes cloud with anger and a bit amazement.

"You're surprised right, well even though you're the great Aizen Sousuke, did you think I didn't know about your weaknesses, skills, and intelligence; I mean we've been together for a long time."

Aizen felt his mouth twitch a bit and clenched the arms of the chair feeling them crumble against his palm.

"Are you mocking me?"

Ichigo let his smile drop in exchange for a scowl and stepped back a few steps and brandished his knife in Aizen's direction, "yes, but you deserve it for harming them."

Aizen gave him a blank look, "oh, them. Well I admit that they were smart, but not smart enough to beat me."

Ichigo's scowl darkened and he sent a glare that managed to momentarily sent a chill down Aizen's back. That glare was full of malice and anger along with an added reiatsu that pressured the walls of the building and even Aizen felt the effects of it.

It came to a halt as Ichigo clutched his stomach and brought a hand to his mouth and let out a groan while the knife he held dropped to the floor with a clink. His body shivered a bit and he lost focus for a bit allowing Aizen to pin him to the ground with a tackle. Before he even touched the floor Ichigo's hands were bound by Aizen above his head and Aizen straddled his waist looking down at him with a smug smirk.

"So who's laughing now."

Ichigo had his cheek pressed against the cool floor and his face was a bit pale as he refused to acknowledge Aizen.

_'Damn it, he really got the better of me.'_

Aizen felt his anger boil and growled, "look at me, Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ichgo sighed as he felt his body get a little lighter and faced Aizen with a frown, "that's not my name anymore and could you get away from me, I'm not feeling the best."

"No, I don't think I will, not till you've answered my questions."

In a wake of anger, Ichigo ripped his hands out of Aizen's grip and wrapped his legs around his waist and rolled over so that he was now on top. He looked down at him with furious brown eyes and a sneer and Ichigo growled, "don't think I am that weak. Who the hell do you think you are? This thing is all your fault and the worst part is I'm pregnant **again**..."

Aizen didn't pay any attention to Ichgo's rant as he stared at the small bulge under Ichigo's shirt, Ichigo wasn't paying attention to him so his hands were free and he lightly ran a hand across his stomach with a gentle touch.

That stopped Ichigo and he looked down to see that Aizen was staring at his stomach which was bulging a bit, _'wait-when did I start showing.'_

"It's...true."

Ichigo allowed Aizen continue to lightly prod his stomach and tried to get his hormones into control, too much excitement and anger really took a lot of energy out of him. After a few minutes Ichigo finally got tired of it and pushed his finger away and stepped back a bit and held his stomach.

He sighed and let his finger play with his air and looked at Aizen with a frown, "You can't hurt me, so I suggest that you let me go now."

Aizen smirked, "how do you know I wouldn't hurt you surely you-"

He paused mid sentence as he felt his body go numb and his vision got hazy as he felt his body hit the floor. He couldn't even move a finger and he felt a slight tingle ring through his body as he felt the impact at the tile. The only thing he was able to do was shoot Ichigo a sneer from the ground and try to gain enough strength to wipe that scowl on his face.

Ichigo had his arms crossed as he looked down at Aizen with a scowl before he picked up his forgotten knife and took a handkerchief from his pocket and cleaned the blood off the knife while keeping his eyes trained on Aizen.

"And that's why I laced the blade with a small amount of paralyzing toxin before coming, sorry about that but I needed you out-of-the-way."

After the knife was entirely cleaned off he threw it up in the air and caught in between his fingers and glanced at the reflection the blade brought and stared into brown eyes before glancing at Aizen who was trying to move his body eve though it was futile.

"Don't be that way besides the effects will wear off in 24 hours, long enough for me to clean up this whole mess."

Aizen struggled to form some curses but to his dismay the paralysis made his tongue heavy as it stuck to the roof of his mouth. Ichigo placed the knife in his bag and approached Aizen and knelt to his side and took his face in his hands and stroked his thumb over the side and pressed a kiss to his mouth. The kiss made Aizen momentarily pause as he felt a blazing heat pour threw his body. After the kiss ended Aizen felt a yearning to feel that heat again, that one kiss had him addicted and he wanted to feel the way their lips molded together perfectly.

Ichigo smiled at him let his head gently touch the floor and whispered the words that shocked Aizen to his core and he stared blankly at Ichigo as he stood up and watched him leave the door just as quietly as he came in, but with a warm smile that seemed to brighten up the bleak walls of Hueco Mundo.

Aizen let his thoughts entangle with the words Ichigo had said and it brought a rare smile that made him feel like he really was God for a moment.

_"I love you and I don't care what you did, I'll always love you for you, after all you are the only one for me."_

* * *

**Was the ending a bit too cheesy, I tried to update by today at the latest.**

** Please review!**

**Was Ichigo too OOC, I tried making him a bit deceptive something he got from Aizen over the years. :)**


	18. Blood and Betrayal

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I owned Bleach, the next best thing is this story.**

_Italics: thoughts_

_**Bold Italics: Hollow Saki**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 18**

**Saki POV**

Waking up I found that Dad was gone so I was all alone, and weirdly wished that someone was here, even Masaki and Takeshi. I could handle being alone a lot, but secretly I loved it when I was near my family no matter how many things my brothers and sisters do to drive me crazy.

I glanced at my clothes and saw that plain blue pajamas replaced my bloodied clothes and my hair ran down my back in a braid. I felt the suction feeling of the oxygen mask and tried prying it off but even that drained me and I left it on and scratched my head and saw that my hand was a little greasy and I frowned and wiped it off and let my head hit the pillow with a thud and stared at the ceiling with boredom for a few minutes and tried to go back to sleep.

I closed my eyes and groaned before I felt the need to get up and do something and turned to my sides back and forth before tangling my legs in the sheets and pushing myself off the bed and rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"Damn it. I can't sleep."

Grumbling I tossed the blankets off and swung my legs off the bed and stood up to stretch and try to get some feeling back into my legs. Once my feet touched the floor I felt the cold sting of the floor and hissed before jumping back into bed and covering myself with a cover of blankets and closed my eyes for a bit and felt a wave of pain wash over me.

I felt something rise up in my throat and I forced it back down only for a harsh cough to erupt form my mouth and I saw that more blood spattered the oxygen mask.

I slammed a fist against the sheet, "damn it, this is so boring. I hate hospitals it sucks being injured." My voice was hoarse from not using it and I tried looking for some water only to find that there was none and scowled.

I glanced at the IV drip in my arm and ripped it out and let the blood slowly drip on the floor and grabbed the handle of my oxygen tank and jumped out of bed.

'_No use being lazy, I'll get water myself. Can't be that hard to find the kitchen in this place.'_

Slowly making my way to the door with careful steps feeling the cold of the floor I reached the door and grasped the doorknob only to find that a hand had stopped me. I followed the arm to see that Aunt Rukia was looking at me with some _regret_.

She wore the usual shinigami form but now she looked even smaller than before as she practically shrunk into herself with a guilty expression on her face with her hand slightly shook on my hand.

I scowled and lightly swung my hand away from her grip, a little weak I might add but it was the best I could do.

"What do you want? I thought you hated my guts and wanted nothing to do with me."

I was a little harsh but I silently reveled in the fact that her eyes narrowed with some guilt and slowly lowered her arm and clenched it at her side.

"I just want to apologize for what I said earlier."

She looked at me like _I was the one who should apologize_ and I crossed my arms and looked at the open window to see that some moonlight fell in casting a white glow across the blue sheets of the bed and a glint cast off the small drops of blood of the floor.

I frowned and eventually looked down at her with anger, "if you're apologizing to me out of guilt, get out because I didn't do it so that you could recognize that I was good. I did it for him so wipe that look off your face."

The look on her face didn't sit well with me, she was hiding something but she was a really bad at acting.

"What are your motives, I don't know what you're thinking."

She looked at me with some anger but it was mostly covered up by that tremor she tried to hide.

I felt my eye twitch and I grabbed the front of her uniform, "I just want to go home, and once this all blows over you'll remember nothing. So instead of suspecting me just accept the fact that yes I am Aizen's daughter but I have a heart."

Her eyes were unaccepting and I dropped her to the ground, and left the room. Any words I told her would just be meaningless so why bother besides I don't care if she hates me but at the same time it hurt my heart but I pushed it down and went down the hallway.

The hallway of the emergency unit was a bit depressing as I saw all the bodies lying cots and the constant moans of pain. There were some nurses bustling about and I skillfully avoided them at every turn by hiding behind walls and beds that lined the hallways.

Conveniently there was the hospital map plastered on the wall of the second floor and I saw that the hospital had five floors and I was near the kitchen I just had to make a few turns around the next corner and I'd be in the kitchen.

The kitchen was huge with a gray fridge that stood in the front with cupboards, counters, and a microwave surrounding it. The walls were a faded yellow kinda reminding me of daisies. The floor was blue tiles that felt nice against my bare feet, overall the kitchen looked like the rest of the hospital: dreary and dull.

I found that the kitchen was empty of people and found a cup and got some water from the fridge and let the cool water run down my throat and placed the cup upside on the counter and stretched a bit..

It felt good stretching my back until I felt something sharp press against my back. I tried to put my hands down but it dug into my back and I felt a sharp pain and settled for keeping my hands halfway up.

A familiar voice came from behind me with a hateful tone to it, "resistance is futile so I suggest you forget any means of escaping."

'_Soifon. What she doing here?'_

I looked out of the corner of my to see that she was looking at me with pure hatred with her zanpakutou pressed into my back, but it looked like she wanted to kill me and get on with her life.

I felt a drip of sweat drip down my face and I gulped, "stabbing me in the back while I'm injured is a cowardly move even for you."

I could tell by her voice she was barely holding back her anger, "what would you know about honor, Aizen."

I scowled and turned around and shouted, "let's get this straight bitch, I won't allow you to judge me based on my parents."

Although I didn't have all my strength back I knew I could at least stall her for a bit. Hopefully Dad would go back to my room and find me gone, otherwise I think I'll really die this time.

"Under orders, I have to bring you to Soul Society alive."

I felt my fist clench at my side and I hissed, "so you can kill me before I become a threat."

For the first time she gave me a smirk, "maybe, but you deserve it for the blood in your veins."

'_That was it. You can hurt and curse me, but you don't insult my parents.'_

"**You bitch."**

I felt my blood boil under my skin and I could tell my eyes were turning red by the realization on her face, but I didn't care I was going to rip her apart.

"_**You know you want to feel that thrill again, so just lose control it's easy."**_

For once I let my hollow control me I could feel my strength coming back and lunged at Soifon with an inhuman speed and tackled her to the floor with an immense strength that made the floor underneath her crumble.

I made me smile when I saw the horror across her face.

She'd pay,

She'd pay.

I'd see to it that she would regret it for the rest of her life, my hands wrapped around her throat and I felt pleasure seep through me seeing the blood drain from her face. My hands tightened around her neck in a tighter grip and she weakly struggled as she tried saying something but I didn't care she'd die before me.

"St…it…mon."

"I can't hear you."

Her eyes bugged out and she screamed, "STOP IT, YOU MONSTER."

I felt my body shake as I felt something pierce through my sternum and felt something wet on my chest.

Red.

Scarlet.

Crimson.

Whatever you would call it, I felt it drip from the sword in my chest and lightly gripped it and turned around to see that the sword belonged to Byakuya and I let it go and saw Soifon squirm out of my grip crawling away from with fear. I didn't feel the sword being pulled out, but I heard the squelch it made as it came out of my body.

I felt my eyes widen with horror, 'I caused it, I hurt her, I was going to kill her and I didn't care." Something wet ran down my face, but I didn't care as I slowly sunk into a dreamless sleep and I didn't even feel my face hit the floor before I was thrown over some shinigami's shoulder and they jumped out a nearby window and made their way back to Soul Society through the Senkaimon.

As I traveled through the light I felt a tear run down from my right eye and for once I didn't care whether I would die or live. I just hoped that someone…anyone would save me because truthfully I am the weakest in my family, cursed with a burden that will never leave me.

Through my blurred vision I distantly thought I say the silhouette of Mom staring straight at me with horrified eyes. But I think it was just my imagination because he was crying out to me with tears running down his face.

* * *

**Ichigo POV**

My face was burning as I ran down the stairs of the hospital into the crowded streets into a park. In the back of my mind I remembered that this ark was where I first met Kazuko and Saki.

I collapsed into a park bench and threw my head back to catch my breath and felt the cool air of the night on my face and m blush softened to a soft pink.

_'Damn it. That kiss.'_ I touched my lips and felt my blush returned and I shook my head and crossed my arms.

_'That kiss meant nothing...even though...it felt nice. That bastard is the enemy I can't fall for the enemy because of one frickin' kiss.'_

My eyes strayed from the ground in search of the sky and I just took a few moments to gaze at the night sky. It was really a beautiful sight and the stars distantly reminded me of my mother. To me she was like a star always shining brightly, she was the sun to me.

I ran a hand through my spiky hair and stood up to go back to the hospital to see Saki and Akihiro, and definitely not that smirking bastard Aizen.

My body tensed when I felt a spiritual pressure on my back and turned around to see a light shining far away on the other side of the park.

It was either I go see what happened or go back to the hospital, but because I never can turn away I silently made my way to the light carefully avoiding the twigs and gravel littering the ground and squatted behind a tree. From an angle I saw that it was Byakuya, Soifon, and some other shinigami. I was about to call out to them when I saw who was on the guy's shoulder.

Saki.

Her braided hair was in a tangle covering her face and red stained her chest and ran down the guy's back. She looked like a doll with her faded eyes and emotionless face, although I could see that her eyes faintly glanced into mine.

Her eyes looked haunted, she looked ready to give up as I stared into her eyes and I felt like my heart was breaking. It was like looking in a mirror on the day my mother died, she didn't care what happened she just wanted it all to end.

They took her through the Senkaimon and I felt tears run down my face and I ran toward them with a yell trying to reach her, but it was too late.

She was gone.

I didn't let that stop me and I took out my shinigami badge and raced to Urahara's shop and on my way I ran into Rukia on the way.

She looked happy to see me but she also looked a little nervous. I stopped and stood on the roof of a house and yelled, "Rukia, do you know why Saki got taken away."

Immediately she stared at me with guilty looking eyes and I knew just what she did.

I felt my eyes go red and I grabbed her arm and forced her to look me in the eye, "you told Soul Society about her, didn't you."

She struggled to form words and slightly nodded and I let her arm go and clenched my eyes closed, "they'll kill her, you knew that didn't you."

Something hit my cheek and I opened my eyes to see her hand raised above her head. She slapped me, and she looked at me with anger preparing to slap me again before she reluctantly out her hand down and said, "she was dangerous I couldn't trust her, so this was the only way."

"She saved me."

"She tricked you, she would never try to actually help someone else."

I felt my reiatsu pulse and I turned away from her and said, "do you know why I trust her, it's because she's...my daughter."

I left Rukia standing their with widened eyes and picked up my pace to Urahara's shop.

_'Whatever it takes to protect her, I'll do it. I'd know she'd do the same for me.'_

* * *

**This chapter basically wrote itself, I can't let Rukia trust Saki just yet, but she does feel bad for her betrayal.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**In the next chapter, ? will appear, and Aizen finds out. Also I know that I'm kind picking on Saki, but its more about developing her character. Saki is strong at times, but is emotionally weak so she has to lean on her family for support.**


	19. Betrayal Is Your Crime

**Disclaimer: I can only wish I owned Bleach, but I do own this story**

_Italics: Thoughts_

**Sorry for the wait, but there were many ways that I had this chapter thought out until I finally found out how to write it and this story should finish up before Christmas...probably.**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**Rukia**** POV**

_'Why is it that he can't see that she's just like him. No matter what I say it doesn't get through to him.'_

Her hair.

Her face.

Her power.

Those eyes.

They all made me feel like she was going to someday stab us in the backs.

I griped my zanpakutou in my hand until my knuckles turned white and stared at the red tiles of the roof. I felt a wave of anger wash through me when I remembered the words Ichigo said before he left.

"She's...my daughter."

_'What kind of lie was that? Has she done that much damage to him with just some lies.' _

I felt some of my anger turn into satisfaction knowing that soon she wouldn't be a problem, then Ichigo would see it my way. A smile made its way on my face and turned to go back to my room in Ichigo's closet but I felt something stop me.

"You look satisfied with yourself, Ms. Kuchiki."

_'Who?'_ My eyes glanced everywhere, but no one was there. The streetlights cast a dim glow on the streets and the neighborhood was so silent it was almost terrifying as I brought my zanpakutou out of its hilt and held it in front of me. The shadows seemed to shift now and then but I convinced myself that it was just my mind playing tricks on me.

"Who are you?"

The voice was definitely male with a familiar baritone. Whoever it/what it was, I wouldn't go down without a fight.

"My name isn't important, what's important is the fact that Saki is about to face death because you couldn't trust Ichigo Kurosaki."

I felt something grab me in a tight grip and I saw that the a black hand was grabbing my ankle from the shadows. The shock was enough or me to drop my zanpakutou before it clanked against the pavement.

I let out a scream and struggled against the thing before another black hand shot up from the shadows gathered at my feet and clutched my mouth in a tight grip and I felt my jaw crush beneath its grip.

"I wonder just what you are now...a betrayer who cared about her own selfish desires...or a hero who acted on the behalf of her friend."

I watched with terrified eyes as a body slowly rose from the dark pavement, the very fact that this was happening didn't shock me; it was the face of my captor that shook me to my core.

_'This can't be real, right.' _

The man, no kid stood seemingly calm as he stared up at me with blank brown eyes. He looked just like Aizen before he revealed his true nature to all of Soul Society, the only difference was that where Aizen had a smirk this kid had a sneer spread on his face. He wore a midnight black suit with a white undershirt and black boots as he took a step out of the shadows to look at me.

Through his eyes I saw my terrified form and my eyes clenched closed and I felt sweat drip from my brow down my neck.

"Look at me."

I kept my eyes closed and tried to break free of the hand on my ankle until I felt something sharp press against my chest. When I opened my eyes I saw that a midnight blade pressed against my chest with thousand of small black blades surrounding me.

I felt true fear as I stared down at him, "w-what d-do...you want."

His face contorted into a frown and he crossed his arms and leaned against a nearby wall. His eyes were fierce and merciless as they bored into mine with hatred and disgust.

"Really, so you're feigning ignorance Ms. Kuchiki. Well, that's okay I just want to say that you should stay out of our way until we return to our own time."

Somehow my fear melted away and I felt some confidence come, "you think you can save that girl, by now she will be ready for her execution you-"

The blade shot through my sternum straight through my body and my body dangled from a few feet as he watched on with no emotion. Trickled of blood ran from the shadow to the roof and down the tiles to the ground in slight puddles and I struggled to get away and the blade ripped itself away and I fell to the ground with a thud.

The impact was nothing pretty I felt one of my arms break as I held it to my chest in pain. Light footsteps tapped against the sidewalk until they stopped in front of me and I looked up from his black suited form into furious red eyes. Looking into them, I found myself trapped where there was nothing but darkness and voices taunting me with thousands of laughing voices. Letting out an anguish filled scream and curled into a ball as my tears blinded my vision and the pain was a constant weight on my body where there was no relief and the pain started to increase even more.

"Now you know my Saki's pain, you bitch." A smile made its way on his face, "by the way I'm her older brother, Takeshi Kurosaki Aizen."

Through my pain I barely heard him, and grabbed fistful of my hair and cried on the sidewalk where the dirt was quickly making my face a mess. Those eyes looked away from me and turned back to a shade of brown and I felt my panic fade away.

I felt completely drained as shadows shifted around me until my body slowly slipped down into the ground and the last thing I saw was the slight frown on his face and he said, "don't worry you won't die, I just need you to stay quiet for a while."

After that I felt my consciousness fade away in favor a dreamless sleep where the shadows wrapped around me like a blanket, and despite the cold there was a brief wave of heat wash over me that was surprisingly comforting as I gave into the lull of sleep.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Takeshi watched as Rukia's body slid into the embrace of his shadows and slowly deactivated his shikai and ran a hand down his face. He felt completely drained as he took a seat on the pavement.

He was mad about a lot of the things:

The fact that his father beat him so easily...

The fact that his mother cried for him...

But, the thing that made him feel like the biggest bastard now was the fact that his sister was in Soul Society at the hands of their father's former allies.

"Stop crying it doesn't suit you, nii-san."

He sniffed and looked at his Yukiko with a scowl before standing up and flicked her forehead.

"I wasn't crying, I'm just tired."

Yukiko hummed and twirled around and looked at Takeshi with amusement.

"Whatever you say, Takeshi-nii."

He frowned but let his sister gloat before he stood up and glanced at his watch, it read _10:43 p.m._

"Now then, shall we follow Mom's instructions when we got here, Yuki."

She smiled mischievously and spread out her arms as she stared at the night sky. The faint twinkling of the stars made her feel peaceful and she let her body relax as she closed her eyes, "search and destroy, right Mom."

_FLASHBACK_

_Ichigo leaned into the ears and whispered, "you two need to make sure that Saki and Kazuko are safe...if not, find your father and make sure that all who get in the way, well you know what to do. If either of them is hurt make sure to get them back. Also, Grimmjow and Harribel need to stay with either you or Masaki at all times."_

_He let his grip slip from their shoulders and smiled, "show them just how strong you are and be safe."_

_-END-_

"You brats ready or are you just going to sit around all night."

Both looked to see Grimmjow near a street sign in a gigai with a sneer present on his face. His usual blue hair was hidden underneath a black fedora with a leather jacket over a white V-neck wound over his muscular body and blue jeans with blue sneakers. A familiar head of orange was over his shoulder as he had the past Ichigo's human body slung over one shoulder.

Takeshi smirked and laughed, "we're ready we were just admiring the night sky, Grimmjow."

"Tch. Whatever, let's get to the bastard's shop before Ichigo gets into even more trouble." He started a light jog to Urahara's shop with Yukiko and Takeshi trailing behind him.

As they made their way to the shop they saw the strawberry jumping from roof to roof with a scowl printed on his face with angry brown eyes.

Maybe, it wouldn't be the best time for Yukiko to tackled her mother on a rooftop, but she can get very excited when she sees him. Ichigo never saw her coming and fell two stories into a bush with a yell.

Takeshi and Grimmjow sweat dropped as they heard the yell as Ichigo fell from the roof and the audible crack and rustle of the bushes. Takeshi sighed and looked at Grimmjow, "so...nice weather we're having right."

Grimmjow stared at him for a moment before saying, "yeah, great."

* * *

**Ichigo POV**

Here I was sitting in a bush staring at the night sky trying to get back my breath. Something pressed up against my chest, it was not really heavy but warm.

I looked down into a mop of white hair and brought one arm up to touch it when the head shot up to expose brown eyes, an exact pair of my brown eyes. She had tan skin and wavy white hair, she also had a smile that widened when she saw me. The next thing I knew thin arms wound themselves around my neck and I quickly felt her arms crushing me in a soft embrace.

I let her hug me until I felt something wet on my shihakusho and pulled her away to see that the front of my uniform was wet with... tears and _ew_, snot.

Her face was a mess of tears and mucus as her brown eyes clouded with tears. I brought a hand up to her head and tousled her wild hair and said, "hey, you alright kid."

She looked at me for a moment before she tackled me into another hug and sniffled, somehow she reminded me of my sisters and I let her cry into my shoulder for a bit. She wore a light blue hoodie over black tights covered by white boots that ended just below her knees, but she seemed a little small for a kid her age, I'd say she was 11 or 12 at the most.

"I'm really sorry for my sister, she's always been...a bit eccentric."

I looked into chocolate-brown eyes and a warm smile and felt myself go blank. The kid had dark brown hair hanging in his face and wore a dark suit as he looked down at me with kind eyes.

"You look exactly like him."

His smile tilted a bit and he laughed, "I guess you're right" he held out a hand and I grabbed it "but, I admit that I do take after my father a lot."

I let the girl stay in my arms and she clutched closer to me as she buried her face into my neck, oddly enough she fit perfectly in my arms.

A gruff voice called out from behind me, "looking like a mother already Berry."

_That voice. _

I twisted around and stared into sky blue eyes and a wide smirk that showed sharp canines, also he wore some human clothes that really fit him. He looked like a regular human except the bright blue hair that practically yelled, _'look at me.'_ But, who am I to judge I mean I have orange hair that gains the wrong kind of attention.

I scowled and yelled, " don't call me Berry, you bastard. My name means number one protector, jerk."

That only seemed to amuse him as he let out a laugh and said, "really, cause now clutching Yuki to yer chest looks pretty girly to me."

I looked down at her and blushed when I saw that she was cuddling up to my chest and felt myself get angrier when he laughed louder and brought my foot down hard on his sneaker covered foot.

That stopped his laugh which changed into a yowl of pain and he looked at me with hatred and smirked, "who's girly now, Grimmjow."

He growled and clutched his foot and smirked, "just you wait Berry, you will really look like a girl in a few years."

I frowned and said, "what is that supposed to mean?"

The kid stepped between me and Grimmjow holding out his hands and said, "now, now let's save that for another time" his face suddenly went dead serious "we have to find Saki before Soul Society executes her."

My worries came back to me in a flash and I felt my throat constrict and I tightened my hold on the girl in my arms, "Mom, don't worry about it we'll get Saki back and everything we'll be fine, I promise."

I looked into her eyes and felt my mood soften a bit and rubbed her head with my free hand, "guess I'll just trust you on that, um..."

She smiled, "Yukiko. Yukiko Kurosaki Aizen, I'm your sixth child."

_Snow child._

Her eyes widened and she pointed at the kid who looked just like Aizen, "that's my big brother, Takeshi, he's the oldest out of all of us."

Takeshi gave me a nervous smile and slightly waved at me, "hi... Mom nice to see that you're well."

"Y-yeah." I scratched my head in embarrassment before I scowled, "wait, we can't just stand here we need to get Saki back."

Takeshi gave me a knowing smile, "don't worry Mom we are stronger than you think. Compared to the present members of the Gotei 13, we are on a whole different level, the only thing you should worry about is Saki."

"What do you mean..is it her hollow."

He nodded with a bit of sadness and kicked a few pebbles on the pavement, "we aren't shinigami were visoreds or more like blends of different races altogether. Saki is strong, but it comes with a price...her sanity."

Deep in my head I felt my hollow's distorted voice yell,** 'looks like she's just like you, King.'**

I clutched my head and willed him to quiet down until his voice disappeared and looked up to see that they all had their eyes on me with worry, even Grimmjow looked genuinely concerned which made me feel a little creeped out.

"I'm fine, its nothing really."

Takeshi let his gaze linger on me for a moment before he continued, "because of this power" he briefly gazed at his open hand "there is a constant risk of them taking over...and if that should happen all of us would face a similar fate.

His face looked so much older when he said that, he looked tired and angry. Although he didn't show it, I could tell he was really angry about this subject and I said, "if you don't want to talk about this, you can stop it's fine."

He looked dazed before he offered me a small smile, "thank you, now then we need to meet my sister and her group at the shoten." He turned his back toward me and started walking down the street with a slight shamble in his steps and I reached out a hand to reach him, but Grimmjow placed a hand on my arm.

Grimmjow looked at me bitterly, "let it go these kids have had a tough childhood so don't push it." He held out my prone body and said, "it'll be good for you to stay in your human body for the rest of the trip."

That shut me right up and I gently set Yukiko on the ground before jumping back into my body and held out my hand to her. She stared at the hand like it was some foreign object before she took it in her small hand and we made our way to the shop with silence and I still wondered about what Takeshi said, he looked almost...guilty when he looked me in the eye earlier.

* * *

**Hope you Liked it! I added a bit of the eldest four's childhood in this story if you looked carefully. XD**

Here's a sneak peek of Chapter 20 (Resolve):

..."Saki Aizen, you are hereby sentenced to an execution-"

..."Why...because I have his blood in my veins, don't fuck with me you bastards."

..."Silence, you child."

..."All of you only care about the fact that I'm an Aizen, so what, I'm not some piece of trash. I'm a fighter, a daughter, and I'm loved so don't look at me with those damn eyes. So if you want to kill me, just you try it I'll show you just who you're messing with."

**AS ALWAYS LEAVE A REVIEW, IT LETS ME KNOW THAT I'M DOING A GOOD JOB!**


End file.
